Journey into Madness
by Cooldragon1990
Summary: When a young Chikorita is found beaten and broken as well as raped she is taken in by a kind Latias and two others. They name her Star and for a time she is happy. But there is something wrong with Star, something bad. Something that wants blood! Rated for Blood and Gore, Intense Situations, Sex, and Demonic imagery. Not a happy story! You are and were warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A bit of warning before you read this story! Have a strong stomach. Not only does this story contain a lot of sick and twisted violence it will contain some strong sexual content including dialogue and themes and a brief but somewhat graphic sex scene. The scene will have no climax so to speak as Star (my Chikorita) flips out. More on that later It deals with bullying and contains a general sense of unease. I beg you have a strong disposition towards violence as this story contains a lot of it as well as strong language. Most if not all of my stories will contain a Chikorita being as she is my favorite and Star my hero for this story is unlike any that you have read before. Be a mature adult when reading this or if not that then don't hate me for writing this story. It will also have some demonic subject matter. This is an unhappy story so if you like your stories to be happy or cheerful then please click the back button on your browser. I don't want to be flamed because I did warn you so if you get disturbed it is your own fault. With that out of the way then let us continue with why you are here in the first place.**

Chapter One: Star

The young Chikorita sat alone in the small corner as she watched the other Pokemon play. Her name was Star or at least that was the name that was given to her by one of her only friends in the world. A Pokemon that was known as a Latias. This generous Pokemon found Star wondering alone in the rain, but that wasn't what caused her to take in Star.

No, what caused the Latias to protect Star was the simple fact that this Pokemon was drenched in blood. Not just a little here and there but covered everywhere and her shiny coat made her look quite the sight. She was limping heavily which could only mean that her legs have been broken. Or at least one back leg and one front. Her ass was dripping with a whitish fluid that could only mean that some horny male had his way with her. But this was only the beginning. Her eyes were swollen shut and one eye was dripping a fluid. She looked quite the sight.

The Latias was a wise Pokemon and she saw a lot of the world's brutality but she never saw anything like this. This went beyond simple cruelty. She wondered briefly what kind of sick bastard would do something like this to a Chikorita who were normally so trusting and loyal it was sad to think about. Thinking quickly she made a decision to help out the pitiful creature. She teleported outside her house and appeared right next to shivering creature. She realized then that the Chikorita was shivering not only out of being cold but also out of fear.

Heart breaking she laid a tender hand and wiped some of the semen from the Chikorita and said. "Who the hell would do this to you? Do you want to come with me." No answer from the shivering Pokemon and the Latias realized that the Pokemon was still a bit scared. Who would blame her, I would be the same way if this happened to me, the Latias thought to herself.

"I swear I won't hurt you, I just want to clean the blood off you. I have some Pokemon that will help with that as well as something warm. Won't you trust me and them? They are good kids and will help you heal." Still there was no answer from the shivering wreck but not, the Latias thought an ignoring silence. I honestly think that this hollow shell of a Pokemon can't speak. Making a decision she scooped up the Chikorita and instead of teleporting (which would damage the already bloody wreck that was the trusting Chikorita) she flew gently into her house which was luckily nearby. Once inside the house, she set the still shivering Pokemon on the floor and called for some help.

A mudkip walked into the room stopping dead in his tracks when he saw the bloody wreck. He ran for her and without being asked proceeded to use a very weak Water Gun and cleaned the worst of the blood off her. The gore, for there was a lot of it as well as some left over semen that the Latias had missed refused to be washed away and it was difficult but possible. Despite the leg injury, she seemed to revel in the water.

She squealed in delight and tilted her head so that the Mudkip could reach more places that he couldn't reach before. Eventually the gore and semen were washed away and she was dripping wet but at least more presentable. Despite the bath she was still shivering violently and noticing this the Latias called in another Pokemon. In walked a Charmander and his reaction was more violent than the Mudkips.

Tears sprung to his eyes when he eyed the floor where there was a pool of blood. Being a fire-type he would be able to warm the shivering Pokemon. He bounded over to her and took her into his paws. He was careful to keep his tail away from her to keep from setting her on fire. He rocked her from side-to-side and talked to her.

Instantly the heat from him soon made its way to the shivering Pokemon calming her violent tremors. After several moments of silence he looked up at the Pokemon that had taken him in as well as his brother the Mudkip. The reason that the other Pokemon was considered like a brother was the simple fact that they lived together with their savior the Latias that had found them and taken them in when everyone else would have turned them away.

"Who would do such a heinous act of violence against this creature?" Looking more closely at the now asleep Pokemon in his arms he noticed a weird design on the forehead of the Pokemon and looking closer he noticed that it seemed to shine slightly. "I see that you have a star on your forehead. Seeing as I can't call you Chikorita all the time I will call you Star." Star continued to sleep peacefully her still broken legs propped awkwardly against his. Seeing this simple act of trust caused his heart to break again . The Mudkip shuffled over and bent his head down against the sleeping Pokemon. The Latias lowered herself and wrapped everyone into a tight embrace.

For the next few months, Star continued to live with her new family. She never talked but her emotions and the way she acted were more powerful than any words could ever be. The others especially the Charmander grew close and protective of Star. When someone usually another Pokemon teased or attempted to hurt Star, their wrath was unleashed and strength they never knew they had was born. Finally the Latias noticed that all the other Pokemon were going to school and she decided to enroll everyone in class.

Before they knew it school came by faster than ever. Star, even though she couldn't talk translated her fears through Mudkip and Charmander, only Charmander seemed to get the full point of what Star was trying to say. They were the closest seeing as how they had been intimate the longest. He tried to keep from feeling anything for her as that would complicate an already complicated experience in her life seeing as how she was raped.

He didn't think that anyone would be interested after that happened. He looked over at his step brother and they shared a look when they were sure that Star wasn't looking saying that the other Pokemon would eat her alive. He hoped that they were around to prevent any real tragedy from happening. She was still hesitant on trusting any other Pokemon other than the three that had found her. Latias took the youngsters on her back as she teleported to the building that would be school for the next few years. As Star felt herself vanish she huddled closer to Charmander hoping that he would catch her if she slipped. Latias felt the young grass-type huddle closer to her friend and gave a sympathetic sound before saying, "Have no fear young one it will be over before you know it and besides you can't fall while you teleport." Star calmed down slightly but she was still nervous. How would she be received and if she was liked how would she know? She had no idea what to expect.

She didn't even know what happened to her the night that they found her. It was all a giant blur that seemed to dance in and out of her reach. One minute she would get a glimpse of her past and then the other she would forget again. She was also worried because the others said that she was raped and she was drenched in blood. She had no idea how or even why something like that would happen. Finally after what seemed like hours when really it was only a second or two for the wise Latias knew how to teleport faster then even an Abra and that was saying something.

"Okay, you three have fun and I will meet you back here at the end of the day!" She vanished before they could say goodbye but only Star had no idea what to expect when she seemed to vanish suddenly. She tried to push it out of her thoughts for she would soon be in a classroom with other Pokemon and she couldn't afford to wonder in dreamland forever.

And that is how Star was in the classroom staring as all the Pokemon played. She tried to find her friends but the room was simply to crowded to attempt to find them. So she simply sat there gazing in terror around at everything. She was blushing from sheer embarassement and the loud noise of the other Pokemon frightened her so much that she was paralyzed as if from an eletric attack. She was so engrossed in her agony of social anxiety that she did not notice the hungry expression from one lone Pokemon gazing out at her. She couldn't see him even if she tried but he stayed hidden anyway just in case she happened to see him. Finally someone laid a kind paw on her back and she nearly died from the shock before realizing that it was Charmander. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I was just over here to see if you were alright. You looked so scared from the corner that I decided to keep you company till the class starts." She sighed happily and huddled closer to him feeling a little safer.

Suddenly the classroom didn't seem all that bad when her friend was there. The darkness in the tunnel of her unexplainable fear was gone for a short time and she was able to relax. Finally a buzzing from the top of the room from an antique clock said that it was time for the class to start and everyone started to walk slowly to their desks. Wanting to spare Star the agony of being the center of attention he hurriedly led her to a desk but even though they were quick they were not quick enough to sit together. Star fought really hard not to cry at the sight of charmander walking away. She caught the apolegetic look in his eye. She made her way to a desk near the corner that she was huddled in not too long ago.

Soon the teacher an old looking Sandshrew came in holding a list in his right claw. He then reached the front of the class and then held up the paper in both claws and without warning began to read the names of various Pokemon. When he finally made it to Star's name, there was an awkward silence and before the teacher could repeat if there was indeed a Star in the class, Charmander rose and spoke in a fast way as if hoping that he could prevent a negative reaction from the teacher the faster he talked. "Uh sir, Star is here she just can't talk. I would explain why but it is kind of private and i don't want to humiliate her with this information in public." The teacher seemed to think about it and then reluctantly, "Okay I would prefer to hear it from Star herself but I will respect her wishes. Now let us get on with the lesson."

The day passed extremely slow for Star as she learned about battle techniques and other seemingly important imformation that would help her in the real world. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the leaving bell ended and the lesson was ended. The other Pokemon filed out of the room and the teacher left so that he could talk to her friends. This left her alone in the room. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to relax but fearing social anxiety around everyone except her friends caused her extreme embarassment.

She wasn't the only Pokemon in the room however. He was staring with a hungry expression and it was so intense that it was dangerous. She was unaware too caught up in her misery and thoughts to know that anyone else existed other then her. He slithered up to her and brought out a note and grinning evily at his stealth placed it in a way that wouldn't disturb her on her desk. Then with one more hungry look over at her he slithered out a hidden door that he found long ago and was gone.

Star awoke at a loud noise and she was embarassed to say that she had been on the verge of falling asleep. Hating herself for falling asleep alone, she was about to hop down when something on her desk caught her attention. It was a note and she wondered who could have left it. Wondering if it was her friends getting fed up at her for waiting and leaving her she opened it and read it. Instantly all color drained from her face and she seemed to turn white as a sheet. It wasn't from her friends, it was much much worse then that. The note in her paws fell to the floor as she begun to shake violently. What was she going to do with something like this?

"I know what you do at night you little whore. I am going to make you a deal I won't expose you if you come to the park for a real ride with a real Pokemon. We are going to have so much fun that you would scream. If you don't thats okay, I would just kill your friends and then you because you know you want it. But I won't stop there, your secret gets out and everyone in this fucken world will know the truth. So remember: park, midnight, alone or I will find you. Ditch the losers and well you know what to do. I won't repeat myself.

**ohh cliffhanger, well you know what to do by now. The next chapter is much much worse in content. It is highly reccomended that you read the next chapter with a strong resistance to violence. I ended it here because I want reviews and wanted a motivation for you to review. So if I get some reviews then I will continue the story and the other one I started. Same goes for that one. Max and Rita Lilith's wrath is what it is called so review that one as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for the long ass wait. I wanted to make this story good and couldn't think of anything without it being cheesy and lame. I would like to thank Emo Soul Eater Forever Strong for being the first to review and inspire me to update. Most of this chapter has been written to the band Kamelot (think symphonic metal) and others that fit this theme. **

Chapter 2: Park Part One

For a long moment, Star just sat there shivering. What secret could the note writer be talking about? She couldn't even talk so how could she have pissed someone off in the first day of school? She shook violently some more and it was a while before Charmander came into the room. She knew it was him because the light from his tail appeared out of the corner of her eyes.

"What is wrong Star? You look like you had the blood drained from your face and then learned about a tragedy." He was close but the note disturbed her because it hinted at something sinister. She didn't know much but even she could read between the lines, especially if it was not that hard to understand. This Pokémon meant to do something dirty with her.

She jumped when she felt claws wrap around her. "You're dozing off. Is something wrong?" An angry look came to his eye. "Did someone threaten you on your first day?" Star thanked the gods that the note was out of Charmander's sight. She looked into his eyes and realized that she couldn't show it to him. She had to protect him from whoever sent that note.

She shook her head and together the friends walked out of the classroom. Little did they know that they were being followed by the note-writer. But even if Star would have turned around, she would never have seen anything. They made it all the way outside with a nervous Latias waiting for them with a Mudkip on her back. Only Latias saw the anxious look in Star though but she made no comment on it.

"There you are I was beginning to get worried. Thank the heavens that Charmander went in after you." This was from Mudkip. Only Latias really wondered what caused Star to be late. She didn't dare tell her about it though. It would ruin her. Star kept looking around as if fearing that the mysterious writer was around the corner. If only she knew how right she was.

Once safely on the dragons back Star had a brief amount of warning this time before Latias teleported back to the house that they all shared, still though Star gasped soundlessly at the weird feeling of being taking to another place instantly.

Once back at the house Star was again the last one off Latias back and the dragon watched her go back in. Something was wrong, something dead wrong. But before the dragon could go in and confront the shivering wreck, a piece of paper fluttered to the ground. Confused she looked at it and instantly her color drained worse than Star's had.

No wonder Star was acting so oddly. Anyone in her position would have freaked giving the chance. There was no way that she could let this happen but if she followed Star then things would get out of hand. These monsters for there had to be more than were going to pay for messing with Star. Little did she know that there was truth to that and Star's world would change forever.

**Bad ending to part one I know but I wanted to submit something. Next chapter is the part you have to look out for and will be done tomorrow. Hopefully I can get my ass in gear in write this. Sorry again for the wait and the crummy ending. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok this chapter contains really violent Sexual gore. You will know what I mean. I am positive that the situations in this chapter can't happen but if you can then you are strong. Anyway this is incredibly violent so make sure you can handle your basic gore. I don't want to be sued by your parents/you for upsetting you're virgin mind. And I am really sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. This one will have gore to make up for it. **

Chapter 3: Park part 2

The night passed slowly for Star who couldn't sleep even on the best of days and with the threat of the writer she couldn't even sleep if she tried. Charmander and Latias were worried sick about Star. Mudkip who was the youngest didn't know but that was not out of spite. He was ignorant of others feelings. Latias hadn't told Charmander about the note that must have been on Star's mind because she didn't want him to follow her and possibly get hurt.

Charmander on the other hand was dead worried. Being the closest to her he was able to pick up on potential threats but Star in this case was hiding her feeling very well. Only the psychic type could actually guess full on what was bothering her but even the power goes so far. She knew because of the note and that was only because it fell out from Star's possession.

Charmander finally got sleepy and headed off to the area where he and she slept. Mudkip had his own room to give them some privacy from him. He may be young but even he and the rest of the world knew that they had a thing for each other. Charmander was always with the mute Star and Mudkip was alright with that. Star liked each of them equally. She just liked Charmander more because he made sure to be the nicest to her.

Latias knew that Star was waiting for everyone to go to bed so she could humiliate herself to those bastards and she knew that she couldn't outlast a worried Chikorita. She was about to go up when a plan formed in her head. A plan that maybe she could still keep Star safe. She would follow the grass-type from a very safe distance and when Star looked to be in danger, she could run in and save her before anything bad happened.

She made as if to turn in, yawning (which wasn't hard to fake) and teleported to her room making extra sure to use her sensitive hearing so she would hear when Star made her way out. It didn't take long for the small pitter-patter of feet (they were so clumsy that she didn't have to strain) on the floor. She heard the door open and when it shut counted to 100. She knew that Star would be walking slowly because of fear and dread at what was to come.

Once she reached 100 she teleported outside and could barely make out Star in the distance. She floated for a few inches dread inching its way into her heart. Something bad was going to happen tonight. Star was indeed walking slowly and it took all of her control not to rush in and grab Star.

Soon though a hazy fog began to shroud the land and Latias had a hard time seeing the outline of Star and that worried her. This fog just appeared and she was positive Chikoritas couldn't do a move like this. Could someone know she was following her young charge? She didn't think so, she floated so she couldn't make any sound, could she?

Suddenly she realized that Star had vanished. Deciding to be risky, she teleported to where she last saw Star. No good, she just vanished. Now worry etched in her soul and began to eat at her paranoia. Star was going to be eaten alive by the monsters. She had to find her before it was too late but it was futile. Star just up and disappeared leaving no trace of herself behind. Latias gave a whine of frustration and fear. Was Star going to die before her life even started? They had given her a new life when they rescued her but now that was going to be taken away from the frightened soul.

Star herself had no idea that she was being followed she was lost in a haze of fear and isolation. She was going to die tonight and there was nothing that she could do about it. Tears came to her eyes but she swallowed those. If whoever sent that note saw her fear then they would be sure to hurt more than they did. She honestly couldn't see how that could do any more harm to her, but she imagined the worst.

The park was still no closer and an eerie fog swallowed up her last chance at escape. She only knew through some instinct that the park was just a few more miles this way. She thought of Charmander who had attached himself to her with no fear of her being mute. She didn't know if she was ever able to talk in her life but she knew only that it wasn't always like this. She loved him for being there but she didn't want him to sacrifice any sort of happiness for her, just to make her life happier.

A pain in her gut caused her to double over and roaring the feeling made tears of pain and misery fall down her cheek. It seemed to want something this terrible feeling. She didn't know what it was but she tried soothing it. Taking a deep breath and counting to 100 she slowly managed to tame the savage feeling inside her.

After several more minutes of slow fear laden walking, the sign welcoming her to the Poketown National Park loomed forebodingly ahead of her and sighing with a twisted sort of happiness she allowed herself a small victory break.

Sighing, she resumed what to her seemed like a death march. She felt like a prisoner being marched to her execution. She wondered again if she was going to die tonight. Making her way past the sign she sped up, might as well get this over with, she thought with a gloomy sense of humor. It wasn't long before she came to a clearing. A feeling told her that this was where they wanted her to be for this meeting of theirs. Like Latias, she knew there was more than one of them.

She sat on her haunches once she arrived in the middle, again the feeling telling her that was where to sit. She wondered how long they would make her wait. Not that she was in a hurry to go to her potential death but she just didn't want to be here all night. She thought of the warm bed that she had sacrificed to be here on a sick sense of time.

Suddenly through the fog three figures emerged and Star knew that the "party" was about to start. She gulped and rose to her feet. As she waited for the figures to reveal themselves, she thought of her life and the holes in her memory. She honestly couldn't think of anything about her past and she wondered if she would have a future to even find out.

"Welcome Star, so glad you could make it on such short time." The voice was hard and cold and there was something else there that she couldn't quite name. It did not send a happy feeling inside her. The feeling though was another matter. It seemed to want something. Was this feeling….alive? She couldn't quite tell but whatever she was here she might as well go down fighting instead of huddling in fear at her own shadow.

Finally the three figures came into the light so to speak and Star knew the Pokémon she was looking at. Not personally but the types. Nidoking, Seviper, and Ekans. They all had lusty grins on their faces. Though Star did not know it, they and she would be changed in the next moment.

Tears came unbidden to her face and she fought them fiercely down but alas more replaced the tears she managed to fight. Noticing this, they laughed and something horrible happened.

**A.N: Ok the sex and gore happen here, last warning to avert your eyes. Are you still here? Well don't say I didn't warn you. THIS WILL BE GRAPHIC. But not sex wise. Well kinda but not in the way you're thinking. **

Star screamed as a huge, turned on Nidoking grabbed Star, his dick unbelievably leaking even before anything happened. Noticing this, his companions snickered and Ekans said, "Fuck King you're already leaking before the party started? Damn!" Star saw Ekans reveal his twin penises to the world and she knew that they intended to rape her. Seviper also extremely turned on revealed himself as well.

Her mouth was forced down and she gave a moan of absolute fear. Noticing this Nidoking gave his own grunt and prepared to enter her ass. Star was freaking out and when he was close to her waiting hole, the feeling from earlier erupted and unbeknownst to her "admirers" her appearance slowly changed from green to a dark purple. Her vines made their way out from their place where all Chikoritas kept theirs. Thinking that she intended to jerk him off, Nidoking allowed this. Blades of sharp needles slowly formed all along them.

Nidoking expecting pure bliss never saw her transformation. Sharp fangs slid out from her gums and her eyes turned scarlet. Wings of a blood red sprouted from her back and screamed their freedom. Star was gone and in her place a monster from the deepest pits of hell. Finally noticing that something had changed in Star, Ekans and Seviper snapped out of their lust to gape in pure fear as Nidoking still had his eyes closed expecting at any moment to fuck Star till they both screamed their release.

What he did not expect was a blinding and infuriating extreme pain in his dick. Finally opening his eyes, the sight that met his eyes scared the living shit out of him. Extremely large, fat vines that had sort of razor sharp "teeth" and a grinning mouth were indeed masturbating him but instead of pleasure a sharp agonistic pain shot all over. Star's vines were alive and mutilating his dick. Thorns pierced the sensitive organ, holding him in place and all he could do was watch in fear as the monster that was Star ate his flesh. Blood and bits of flesh from his penis pooled underneath and he continued to scream in uncontrollable agony. Star meanwhile was a monster who had claws and slashed him to pieces revealing hiding organs. Ekans and his companion were rooted to the spot. There dicks were gone as any would after viewing something like this. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't move. Blood sprayed everywhere as a feeling slowly crept up and after realizing horribly what it was, Nidoking realized that he indeed was going to "cum" But why did this hurt to even think about. Star was on her feet still slashing her claws at her victim.

Organs fell to the ground as she opened him up. When he was about to release himself, She impaled his insides with her claws so that they were lodged deep. Giving a moaning shriek she yanked upwards at the same time he "came" Blood from the mutilated penis erupted spraying Star all over. Nidoking's upper half meanwhile exploded spraying more organs and gore all over Star and his by now white companions.

At this, their trance broke and they made out of there like the devil himself was chasing them. Star gave a savage shriek of lust dropping the upper half and the blood that was on her faded into her skin, where blood once was turned green as she absorbed the blood into her skin.

When she was the normal color of Chikoritas again she came back to herself. Her fangs went back into her gums; her wings shrank back into hiding while her eyes turned normal. She moaned but not in lust this time. Her eyes were closed and she had no idea how she had gotten where she was.

But the time for delaying opening her eyes was over and she knew that she had to meet her tormentors sooner or later. When she opened her eyes, she was not expecting the sight before her and she screamed as the body of a Nidoking lay at her feet in two separate sections. Tears of fear and isolation sprung to her eyes and in the next moment she fainted. As she sank to the ground, she never questioned why she did not get covered in gore.

The fog was finally gone and Latias was about to celebrate the small victory when a piercing shriek echoed throughout the night and dread inched its way into her heart. She knew that scream anywhere. Star! Was she being tortured? Raped? What the hell was happening? She flew at high speed over to where she heard the sound. What greeted her when she arrived was not what she was expecting. A fainted Star surrounded by gore and the two halves of a very dead Nidoking. But oddly there was no gore on Star.

She should have been covered in it but she wasn't. Did she do this? Did her Star, the scared of her own shadow Star do this to a Pokémon? She shook her head. No Star would ever do something like this. But still the doubt lingered. She floated over to where the unconscious Star lay and deciding that to get her home was an immediate priority. She hoped that whatever transpired here was taken care of and Star would be left alone.

With Star in her paws, she teleported her way back to the house in the frame of mind that everything would turn out alright.

**That sure was graphic huh. Please don't hate me for any of this. I told you the next chapter (this one) would be longer and gorier to make up for it. I hope the wait was worth it and something about future updates. My parents are divorced and I spend some days with them, Monday thru Friday for my mom and Friday thru Monday for my Dad. Unless I get begged to update there is no easy way to update at my mom's so I have to wait till next Friday where I don't have to sneak my mom's computer. It is possible but I don't want to risk her wrath. The computer is old and in "danger" of breaking. But this is bullshit because I am sometimes on it and it works fine for me. Depending on how well this is received I may update sooner. This is the first line of gore chapters but nowhere near as severe as this one. The reason for demonic Star may be explained as the story progresses. Depending on my mood I guess. Please review this and I might also update sooner. Also the content is supposed to be a parody of sex. It is not supposed to be graphic. It is only really violent if you have a vivid imagination. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This next chapter is chronicling a very violent nightmare that Star has. It is slightly based on one of my nightmares as a kid. The nightmare game as I call it is a violent "Sport" … well you will see what I mean. This doesn't advance the plot but rather focuses on the character of Star. Despite the events of last chapter, I hope you still continue to support Star, as she is the "heroine" of this bizarre tale of horror. This will contain a lot of blood but not nearly as bad as the last chapter. I hope you are still with me as this story is only just beginning. This will be the start of things to come. Ohh mysterious! Italics are the nightmare. This chapter might scare you a little. DO NOT READ IT IN THE DARK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT! You have been warned. Contains one of the creepiest (in my opinion) songs to date. It contains the creepy parts not the full song. **

Chapter 4: The Nightmare Game

When Latias appeared in front of the house, she was relieved that Charmander was still asleep, if he had been outside and waiting for them, she would not have known what to say to the worried Pokémon. But fortunately for her, he was asleep and unaware. She didn't know how long she could keep him in the dark as to what happened to Star, but she intended for no one else to find out.

She used psychic on the sleeping Star and being of an age to do it carefully "carried" her to the mat right next to the sleeping Charmander. She hoped that the sight of her friend would reassure her that she was loved and despite the certain "attentions" of some Pokémon, there were good ones just as much as the bad ones. She hoped that Star would get a lot of sleep.

_She was walking down a long corridor that seemed to never end. She wanted it to end to lead somewhere. The walls "bled" everywhere leaking scarlet everywhere leaving a twisted path for her to follow and she wondered where it was taking her. She thought to look around her hoping to get a clue as to where she was. She was in a house's corridor with old and rustic walls. Other than that, it was hard to tell where she was. In this dream for she definitely wasn't awake. Or was she? She looked some more and realized with a sort of sick satisfaction that this was too vivid for a dream but at the same time it had to be a dream. _

_Finally after some more walking she came to a branch in the road. She sensed that the left side would take her to her doom. But at the same time she didn't know how she knew that. She ordered her legs to take her to the right and to her relief, they obeyed. A singing was heard just like that. She listened to the lyrics and felt a sort of chill, especially seeing as how she was alone and in the dark. She could see but could tell that it was dark. _

_**There is someone walking behind you,**__**  
><strong>__**turn around, look at me **_

_She turned and noticed that there was no one there. She shuddered and continued walking. Hoping that "whoever" was following her would stay invisible. She would lose it completely if they were visible. _

**There is someone watching your footsteps,****  
><strong>**turn around, look at me**

_Growing slightly irritated she turned and her blood ran cold. Eyes were seen looking at her and she gulped standing still. But to her relief they were only just staring. She realized after a while that the "eyes" were just lights. Briefly, her eyes had played tricks on her and showed what looked like eyes. She grinned nervously and turned back around to continue on her way to a destination that she had no idea of. _

**There's someone who'll stand beside you.****  
><strong>**Turn around, look at me.**

_She stopped sharply and her breath leaked out in torrents. Again she looked behind her and noticed the same lights. Only was it her imagination or were they closer than before. She shuddered and that was when she panicked. Without warning her legs began to run and that was when she lost it. She had no control of her legs, they just picked up speed. She tried to get her legs working again but they refused to listen to her. She had no choice but to see where they were taking her. _

_She ran for what seemed hours and still she tried to think of where her stubborn legs were taking her. As she ran she saw what looked to be pictures on the wall of a horrible creature that when she looked closer at seemed to resemble her. But that wasn't right was it? She couldn't be that creature. She was a Chikorita, not a monster. _

_As her legs continued to pump furiously she realized another strange fact, she wasn't getting tired. She should have been but wasn't for some odd reason. She continued to watch the paintings which turned considerably worse the longer she ran. The monster that resembled her was standing over….. No it couldn't be not him. Anyone but him…. But yes it resembled him so well. She shrieked and the pictures vanished, there job done. Now she was freaked. Now she wanted out of this place. Now she wanted what she had seen to not torture her needlessly. _

_She thanked whoever was causing her legs to run seemingly beyond her control for it allowed the memory of what she had seen to vanish the further she ran. Finally after what seemed like hours, when it was really only a few minutes she arrived at a dome. A dome that was sitting right smack dab in the middle of the room. _

_Control came back to her legs and she came to a screeching halt. She did not know what the dome was but she Knew that it was bad. Something sinister happens in that dome. To her horror her legs were back to their mindless pull forward. A door appeared in the middle of the dome and she knew that what awaited her on the other side was not good but still her legs pushed her ever onward. _

_As she got closer she struggled furiously but to no avail. She then tried the tricks that we use to "wake up" but those didn't work. This was a horrible, horrible nightmare and she was trapped in hell. That's what this had to be, right? When she got up to the door, she heard shouting and screams from inside the door and that was when the tears came. When she looked over there were figures outlined in shadow and they beckoned to her, and she reached over with her mouth and clamped her teeth on the edge of the door. To her utmost relief, her legs did not force her onward._

_She then saw something that stopped her heart dead. Charmander was walking towards the door as well as Latias and Mudkip. She struggled to shout to them to get away, but her voice wouldn't work. She then realized that she had a choice, a horrible, horrible choice. She could either let go and go to her friend's rescue therefore eliminating herself (she didn't know how she knew this, she just did) or she could watch helplessly as her friends entered the abyss. Her eyes closed in panic as she stayed right where she was. She hated her cowardice but the fate that would have awaited her had she "saved" them would have been much worse. She opened her eyes, again and watches as her friends vanished. No blood just vanishing into thin air and she knew that they weren't coming back._

_The force that had been pulling her stopped and she knew it was safe to get down. When her feet touched the floor, horrible bloodcurdling laughter echoed throughout the room she found herself and the monster from earlier appeared in front of her a cold grin on its face. It went on hind legs putting its blood stained claws on her shoulders and leaned closer, horrible fetid breath hitting her. _

"_You don't belong in this world my pet, you belong in hell where you were born. I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. You can stay in this world if you bring me blood. Kill 5 Pokémon each will be known to you at the right time. Once you kill them, I will let you stay in your precious world. Further details will be known when they are ready. If you don't, I will make you. If you let it be known what you have to do, you lose them in a worse way. To prove that what I say is the truth, you will find a "sign" when you wake up." _

_Laughing the monster vanished into thin air leaving the smell of its breath behind. Star shuddered violently and that was when she woke screaming. _

She awoke to someone holding her. She looked up and felt an insane amount of relief as she glimpsed Charmander holding her. She squealed and shuddered against him crying violently. He looked slightly confused but didn't have the heart to push her away. This went beyond simple nightmare. She must have been scared shitless in order to have that reaction. As Star was crying she looked past him and her blood ran cold at what she saw. On the mirror in blood like writing were the following words.

_**Remember, not a word **_

Okay that is the end of the really violent dream. Many of you if you have read a certain South Park Fanfic will get the reference to it. I loved it to pieces and decided to mirror it but it will have a darker ending then that one did. I hope you aren't too freaked by this chapter. I think my writing is getting better as I started to get freaked out a little. This whole chapter was written while listening to Dimmu Borgir, their In Sorte Diaboli album so listen to it if you want maximum scares. Also the song in this chapter is Turn Around, Look at me and it is done by multiple people so just know that I don't own it 


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be two chapters that I am warning you about. I am going to step away from my comfort zone and attempt a smut or a lemon as it is known here. This is the turning point for Star as she and Charmander realize they love each other. Unlike your average smut it will have no climax. Please be kind when you review as this is my first shot at "dirty" fiction. Please do not flame it unless it is really that bad. I am not normally a dirty person so I will be using the correct terms and only slang when it is called for. I have noticed there are not any smuts with Chikorita and only with one of her evolved forms. So I am breaking new bounds for Pokémon Fanfiction. **

Chapter 5: Feelings Revealed

Charmander comforted the ailing Star the best he could but slowly realized that something was upsetting her far more than usual. Looking at her, he realized that she was looking behind him like she just saw a body being murdered painfully. He turned and was confused as there was nothing there but a mirror that Latias had bought in town for them.

But she was definitely freaking out to something. He rocked her gently from side to side careful to keep his tail away from her and then sang a lullaby that his mother used to sing to him before being abandoned. Back when he had a family and parents that loved him. It sounded eerie and haunting telling of a lost girl that found out she was loved by the one closest to her. It was true for him anyway.

He never realized that he loved Star but he did. She was kind and maybe a little too innocent but that was alright. He tried to deaden feelings for her because of her past and the fact that she might not like him that way. He needed her to know that the darkness in the world was alright as long as you have a light.

He was so wrapped into his thoughts that he never noticed that Star had stopped crying listening to his lullaby feeling contented and belatedly realizing that Charmander was singing about her in a way. She was lost and loved…..loved really? By him? She then looked back at all the touches and the friendly pats and kind words that were shared between them.

She wished she could talk but her vocal cords refused to work. So….. smiling for the first time she stopped her crying, but tears still leaked down. She stood up; Charmander lost in his world did not even feel it. She leaned ever so slowly until her lips met his snapping him instantly back to reality. His eyes widened as Star tasted his lips.

They tasted rather oddly of cherries. Or maybe she was just hungry. Unbeknownst to the now kissing couple, something deep within her stirred. Something primal, something that craved blood. Charmander slowly closed his eyes as he felt something slimy touch his lips. Where the hell did she learn how to french kiss? He shuddered but not out of revulsion. He opened the door to adventure and the two wrestled for dominance with Star winning. She was grinding slowly on him driving him crazy and another part of him as well. He was going to lose it even before they got to the fun stuff. Finally his penis slipped out of the slit that all dragons carried theirs in.

Star gave a shriek of surprise when she felt the tip resting against her. Charmander realizing that the wrestling match was over and where Star was now looking gave a start and instantly turned violently red.

"Star I am so sorry. I lost control. Pl…." but that was as far as he got as Star gave a devilish grin and lowered her mouth to rest against the tip. "Star please don't, I would hate….." but again Star sank even lower not yet sucking but still giving him pleasure. Charmander again almost lost it right then and there. She licked higher still grinding her now moist privates against him, her mouth then kissed his after licking up from his penis.

But when Charmander came closer she danced out of his reach still grinding against him. He was slightly confused as to how a seemingly innocent Chikorita knew all the right moves to pleasure him.

_The beast within slowly began to form. _Star was grinding against him her moist entrance still leaking pre as she teased and danced away whenever he attempted to get closer. _ Slowly Star's skin began to dim changing veeerry slowly to purple. _Pre began to leak from his dick and Star pounced on him licking it up. He moaned violently from all the pleasuring Star did before pouncing. Finally allowing herself to be caught she grinned up at Charmander who was slightly pissed but that quickly changed to lust at her expression.

_Her vines stealthily appeared from the slit on her shoulders and formed barbed to extremely sharp with the same face that appeared during the "rape"_

Both had their eyes closed in pure bliss as Charmander prepared to enter her. Star squealed when the tip broke through her hymen but the pain that Charmander heard happened to all virgins (she had to be a virgin not counting the time he first met her.) did not come. The squeal was of pure bliss and violent pleasure. He shrugged not wanting to torture her with teasing. He thrust upwards into her and she moaned again careful to keep the volume down so that Latias couldn't hear. She managed to take Charmander lips into her own, kissing him with a fury that was shocking.

Before long he began to speed up as there was no pain from Star to indicate otherwise. She loved his attentions and began tongue wrestling again. At the height of orgasm several things happened at once. She was now fully purple with huge wings and fully demonic. Charmander did not notice this but the demon within wanted Star to know what she was doing so….. she opened her eyes and all the bliss left her.

Her vines were inching their way around Charmander neck and a particularly violent looking one wound its way loosely around his neck. She gasped and gave a scream of pure terror. Forgetting that Charmander was still fucking her but when he noticed her agony the lust left him and he opened his eyes. The sight before him filled him with a terror he never knew.

She was purple and had wings. Her eyes were a blood red with dagger like teeth. Her vines….her vines were around his throat. She screamed and got up of his penis. Screaming the color slowly turning back to green with everything back to normal. None of them were turned on anymore.

**How was my first half smut? Too shitty? Sorry to tease you like this but it's all for a reason. I hope it at least was better than you originally thought. Anyway there is still a lot more of this story. I know I said updates would be few but I have so many ideas for this story. I don't think it is that good to be honest. There are a lot better things out there then this shit. Anyway I hope you don't flame. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't updated this story in a long time and might not get a review for this later chapter but whatever, I am in the mood to update this dark Pokemon tale I started ages ago. Just an extra warning, it is quite dark and won't end happy or even in the middle at that. At this latest chapter, some of you might notice similarities between an old South Park Fanfiction called For the Sake of Forever, one of the few stories to make me cry. I have a similar plot but this ends worse and darker then even that story. Again this isn't a happy story.**

Chapter 6: A Double-Edged Sword

For a minute no one moved and Star, shocked that she lost control like that, continued to pant and shake in fear. She half expected Charmander to scold her, even a simple reprimand would have sufficed, but nothing came. Tears slid down her face as the act that was engaged in faded. He was limp to no surprise but she hated herself anyway. "Star, what happened? If…" She winced violently leaping off him and running, avoiding him, the Charmander following her every move, trying to calm the frightened Pokemon.

She dodged his attempts at hugging her, still afraid and hearing shouts of anger that were never there. "If something is happening, please, you can tell me." She winced again, and paused briefly and he seized this distraction to attempt a hold, thinking this would help comfort her. She used a vine attack to ward him off, perversely glad they were normal, thinking she was dangerous to be around and when he was knocked back, she hurriedly opened the door and ran.

She had to get away by any means possible, she had almost killed her one and true friend and that was unforgivable. She passed a worried Latias and Mudkip on the way out, barely hearing any of their concerned questions. She ran out into the night, slightly shocked at the rain that had started up but ignored it after the brief hesitation. She had to get distance from her friends, lest she injure them. She had been ghostly aware of her murder of her would-be rapists, but still had little memory, like she had been witness to a shaky murder.

If something consumed her or caused her to want to attack people she cared about, then she had to put as much distance from them as possible. She ran for what seemed like hours, the memory of what briefly transpired still on her mind. She had felt no pain but only bliss. He had been her true and only friend when the others would stare at her with mocking stares, even if they didn't outright show it, she knew, she was considered different, even an outcast in some circles.

Finally sheer exhaustion, slowed her moments and her legs eventually gave out, having refused the pause for breath. She lay their panting trying to will her body some energy.

"It won't go away you know, these feelings you have." She froze at that voice, turning to look around, trying to find the source of the voice, finding nothing. "You will slowly turn into what you're meant too and destroy everything around you. It is in your very nature to consume and destroy. However, you can prevent it by doing me a small favor and I will let you keep what little sanity you have left." A shadow appeared on the wall, reflected by a ghostly projector, outlined by the wall's shape. It wasn't there but had form, taking the shape of her form.

It laughed and stepped closer seeming to bend the very reality around it. "Oh it isn't much I require but simply what I know you already desire. Five simple Pokemon to add to my collection and will extend your relationship with your friend. Each night you will give me these Pokemon and I will let you keep your sanity. You will have eternity with Charmander anyway, spending as long as you want with him. Seeing him, every waking moment will surely take the pain away.

In two days' time the first requirement will be born and you will bring me the Pokemon I require. Don't worry about getting caught as what you have will render you invisible to evidence. As long as no witness are around you will be able to remain invisible to the system."

She shrieked and drew away, signaling that she refused. "A brave gesture but you have no choice. Don't you want to remain normal? I know you better than anything. I can see your true desires and know everything. Tell a soul, and they die too. I have placed a curse on whomever you decide to confide in. I will see every waking move, every detail.

I will allow you to keep your sanity should you give me all five and don't worry, you might even enjoy it. It is in your very nature to enjoy it. I will see soon." The shadow vanished and in its place was her trembling shadow. She thought she had imagined the encounter, remembering very little of what had tormented her. Indeed she thought it was a dream or panic state as no fear greeted her. Shivers from the cold wrapped around her, tickling her, and she decided indeed that she had dreamed it.

She realized that cold would claim her if she stayed outside any longer than necessary, so she turned around. Why had she even ventured this far from friends in the first place? It was raining and freezing outside.

_Meanwhile_

Latias was beyond worried about Star. It was raining outside and a Pokemon could catch their death faster than normal. She had questioned the stricken youngster and all that greeted her was ashen faced silence. The Grass type had bolted out of the house, tear laden and full of a powerful fear. She had looked like she had committed a murder.

Charmander had blushed scarlet when questioned at a calmer time and she dropped the issue. Something had happened both good and bad and had freaked everyone out. She had to give a message out to the Magnezone Police Force so Star spent as little time outside then necessary.

Mudkip, younger then Charmander knew only that something had upset the mysterious grass type. Not understanding the ways of love, he thought something was wrong based only on the emotions around him.

The dragon hovered worriedly in the air, in the midst of sending a telepathic message to her brother, jumped slightly when a timid knock sounded on the door. The fire type jumped at the sound and rushed ahead to open the door in the hopes that it was Star coming to her senses.

Relief flooded every sense of his being when it was revealed to be his friend. He was about to ask what the worry was when a slight shake of Latias's head warned him off. She had eyed him carefully and knew that he was close to asking the question on everybody's mind. Star lay shivering in the rain, her eyes downcast, waiting to be let in.

She was ushered inside and with the quick thinking on Charmander's part, in front of a fire. She squealed happily and lay limp near the instant fire. She didn't seem to remember what had happened and Charmander was both glad and worried about this fact. She had freaked so fast, worried that she had hurt him, not realizing that he was far more worried about her then how close he had come to death.

She soon grew still as sleep claimed her and the others relaxed. "I want you to keep an eye on her, see that she really is okay and not giving us false hope. I don't know what freaked her, only that something did. Something happened and I am worried about her. I think that school tomorrow will wait seeing as how she isn't in the proper state of mind.

She seems attached to you, just be sure to watch her." He nodded, fear still claiming him, and worry added to the mix. She had freaked so bad, that he had never seen anything so violent a reaction in any Pokemon he knew.

He sat down by the fire, the light dancing on his friend's face as the shadows danced on her sleeping form. She looked so vulnerable it hurt him that she was so sensitive when it came to him. Just what was going on? He fell asleep holding her and didn't feel the blanket around him.

**Next chapter updated soon! Sorry for the shortness but I felt the set up was important. While similar to the dark South Park story, it will be different. If this bothers anyone, I will try to change it. For the Sake of Forever is really a powerful story and I hope that I won't get into trouble for the similarities. Again this isn't a happy story. I have a horrible twist planned making the ending worse. This is your final warning! Next chapter will be updated soon and start the real plot.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to another heart-wrenching chapter in the depressing Pokémon Saga. This chapter might contain scary often psychological dialogue reminiscent of the Moon area of Majora's Mask, but a little more fear inducing. It might be similar but still thought I warn you. This chapter contains some gruesome violence. **

Chapter 7: The First of Five Nightmares

She was floating through darkness not really there but still floating. She didn't know where to go or where she even was, all she knew was that it unnerved her for some reason. Nothing surrounded her yet she could sense something malevolent just out of sight.

**Are you truly happy knowing that you are not what you say you are? Blood will follow in your path and cause everyone agony. Charmander is just using you for his own methods and doesn't truly care for you. Wouldn't it feel good to feel him weaken and die? To feel the power slowly die and wink out, knowing that you have absolute control. **

She shivered at the voice that wasn't there but felt like receiving the words without hearing them. She had to get away from that voice by all standards.

**But you can't run from what you can't escape from. I am the true soul of all that you represent and all you really stand for. Killing me will result in your death or agony. It is nearly time for the 1****st**** wondering soul to come home. You will leave the house that you are in and will not awaken anyone. Kill anyone who stops you! Kill because you want to. If you don't, then you will realize just how much you really want to deep down. You will know who, when the time comes for you to know. **

She jerked awake surrounded by the complete darkness of the room and feeling the warmth of Charmander. He was on the floor next to her surrounded by the dying flames and with one claw wrapped loosely around her. Oh how she wanted to stay wrapped in the warmth of him forever. Her legs twitched and before she knew it, up and near the door.

She had been distracted and forced to move on without consent. She wanted someone to stop her but the command of death upon whoever would settled on her soul and she prayed that no one would. She used one of her trembling vines to open the door agonizingly slow, unlimited patience coursing through her.

The night was cold but something prevented her from feeling the bite. She walked slowly onward wondering perversely just what would lie ahead.

(Meanwhile)

Old Mr. Shrew, who had been a teacher for many, many years tried to get to sleep. His class just two days prior had been interesting to say the least. Star the mute Chikorita had intrigued him. He had to admit that she was an unusual student, preferring silence over the rowdy noise of the other students.

Something pricked at his conciseness, starting with a faint familiarity of a picture he had seen a long time ago. Younger days had him interested in adventuring and he had a favorite book that took submissions from readers on the strange and unusual. Deciding that sleep could wait, he threw himself out of his bed and raced to find that book.

(Star)

The feeling of being in the right place at the right time occurred when she passed the dark house with a light on. She had no idea who was inside, but she felt drawn toward the house. It was the last thing she remembered.

(Mr. Shrew)

Mr. Shrew got the desired book off the shelf and opened it. He flipped through the desired pages till arriving at an article that as it turned out, was something that he had submitted to the book ages ago.

"_In all my travels, I have never seen anything even slightly out of the ordinary. That was before she appeared seemingly from nowhere. She had been injured and covered in blood and a whitish substance that I knew all too well. She said something about a tragedy and something bad happening. Not noticing me or much of any of her surroundings. I couldn't recognize any known species but I knew she needed my help if she was going to survive. The blood everywhere looked severe and she was shaking violently. I move closer so I could help but before I could get closer, a blinding flash of light and then when I recovered, she had gone as if she had never been there in the first place." _

A glass broke shaking him from his thoughts. In his jerky movement, he dropped the book from his paws and the thump echoed throughout the house. A thump followed by a dragging sound of some kind. He backed away from the noise which was getting closer.

He was in no way prepared for what stepped through the door way; a dark purple creature with blackened wings and red glowing eyes stepped through the doorway and seemed to grin at him. Vines appeared out of nowhere edged with very small but sharp looking thorns. A face formed out of the twitching vines, seeming to stretch wider and horribly the unknown figure seemed to grow.

With unbelievable speed and before the frightened old Sandshrew knew what was happening, what could only be a demonic entity vanished from the previous location and appearing very close, so close that the teacher found himself on the floor with it held up comfortably on his stomach. He had barely seen it move, but it had been so fast that it was invisible to his view.

The claws ground deep into his stomach causing the teacher to flinch horribly. He realized that the creature looked feminine and said beast leaned closer and sniffed him. He held his breath out of the hope that it was just some kind of horrible dream. Squealing with sudden delight, she bit deep into the startled teacher's neck, at the same time, several sharp objects dug deep in his chest. Blood pooled underneath the teacher and he opened his mouth to see the entity grinning wide, her eyes wide in delight. He noticed a twisted and gnarled dagger lodged deep in his chest. It glowed very bright with a dark and gloomy light.

Pain flooded his entire senses, and a kind of melting sensation. She groaned in bliss grinding deep into the wound with her claws. Her body followed the blade in dark glowing. He looked at his hand and would have screamed if not for the fact that the strange creature had done something to his neck preventing speech. She also seemed to be groaning as if in gruesome pleasure. His hand melted in slow reverse. The skin falling away, revealing blood and veins and they too seemed to melt. This was followed by the rest of his body.

The truly horrible part was that he never blacked out or died. He felt the skin bubble and sizzle, feeling like the fountain drinks he enjoyed when he was younger. Various organs were opened when the invisible acid ate away at him. They too seemed to melt and he felt it all. The blood was absorbed into the creature's skin where it gave a cry of delight and pleasure.

She looked at him then and leaned close. This was different then the other times of the creature's behavior. He heard something then, something that shattered what anger there was for the creature; something in his mind. _"I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I have no choice!" _

She stared into his eyes and slowly began to change. Star was back to normal and she bent down with tears in her eyes as she eyed him seeming to wait for something. The anger left him and with five seconds of life left, he said the words she seemed to want, "I forgive you!" She screamed as the remainder of the old teacher exploded, covering her in gore which dissolved into her skin.

The knife glowed brightly for a few seconds and vanished. Absolutely nothing remained of her kill. What little blood there was, edged toward her skin as if with a mind of its own. She cried for a long time afterwards. She had felt everything she had done. Every pleasure wracked sense, had flooded her mind. She awakened from her possessed state, toward the end.

**Thanks so much for your gift, I will treasure it for the eons to come. I will contact you again when I require the next gift. You better hurry back, before you are missed. I knew you wouldn't let me down. We are etched in blood and will be forever joined in time. **

When the final bits of sunlight hit the house where the former teacher lived, Star had already departed. No trace of a demon lingered anywhere. Mr. Shrew could have been on vacation and no one ever found anything. But discovery wouldn't have been for awhile and Star in five minutes time was already back near the dead fire with Charmander.

**Next chapter up soon! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is the beginning of the horror and the race against time element seen in a lot of horror movies. It introduces a character that will help Star fight the battle against her soul. Unfortunately there will probably be a lot of errors in this chapter as the computer I am on forces me to update in Wordpad. Please be generous and not announce all the errors that you find. The Word program was outdated so much so that it had to be registered and wouldn't allow me to skip it. If this chapter is shorter then usual, I hope you will understand! This chapter contains some fem slash feelings and desires but probably (depending on my inspiration) won't go anywhere. The POV shifts temporarily to this new character.**

Chapter 8: Unexpected Help

The fog on the night of the deaths of the three Pokemon was unexplained by experts as to how it could have happened. Nidoking, Seviper, and Ekans were barely reconigzable and the gruesome deaths were passed along as a mystery. Latais, trying and failing to follow the abnormal Star couldn't pierce the gloom and therefore had to hope Star wouldn't turn up in a body bag.

The only witness to Star's crimes that night was thought to be nonexistant. But no one thought to ask a lone Lugia who had been walking in the park what her opinions on the subject were. No one knew, because she hadn't told anyone. Not out of fear of being caught or anything or suspected of murdering them herself. No, it was because she didn't want Star to be harrased or suspected and eventually put on trial for the gruesome crime.

The fog seemed to eminate from the mysterious Pokemon herself. Not out of, but it seemed to time its arrival with Star's appearence near the park. Another factor that the young Pokemon didn't reveal the truth of her being witness to the crime was what happened before the gruesome crime.

Star, while being totally innocent and barring the excessive defense had been about to be brutally gangraped by the three troublesome youths. These same youths had attempted to pull a few moves on her as well and part of her was joyous over their retailation, and that had made the youngster sick. She just so happened to be in Star's class and nerves over meeting a new Pokemon had prevented her from introducing herself. Another factor presented itself and that being that the young Lugia had the reputation as the weirdo in more ways then one, including oftentimes her sexuality.

Being closeted and shy around newcomers didn't help and she winced brutally everytime laughter was aimed toward Star. The young Chikorita shivered violently and wouldn't speak to anyone or venture far from Charmander's side. This was okay, the further from her side her desire was, the better. She always shared an interest in the occult and had many books out on the subject of demons with the excuse that she may need them one day.

Still her interest in the abnormal youngster grew stronger every day and she kept trying to meet Star but nerves and anxiety about her outcast nature prevented her from appoaching her. What if Charmander was protective? It wasn't a secret that they desired one another. She kept hoping that Star would be on her own one day when she could get in a word. On the day Mr. Shrew disappeared, the young Lugia was again nearby but not because she had been stalking Star. A walk was her only excuse and she had been in the right place at the right time once again.

It had been 3 in the morning and Lugia couldn't get to sleep and therfore hoped a walk would tire where tossing and turning couldn't. Star had been walking as well, but unlike last time she looked worse, if that could have been possible from the last time. She also didn't seem that aware of her surroundings, as if she had been dragged out of bed. Her eyes were the giveaway that something was wrong.

The unusual youngster had an unfocused look that screamed being unaware. It also helped to figure out the dark scarlett eye color in addition to the unfocused look. Lugia hid against the boards surrounding the house, hoping she wouldn't be discovered and waited till it was reasonably safe. This was Mr. Shrew's house and remembering what happened to the other Pokemon in the park, she knew it probably wasn't coincendence. The red eye and unfocused look told what words and a confession couldn't. Something must be pulling her here and Star didn't seem to be a cold blooded murderer.

Knowing it was probably going to get her killed and wanting at the same time to see if she could help Star in any way possible, she quickly but silently followed in Star's wake. The house was of course dark being in the middle of the night and she could hear sounds from upstairs. She knew it was a bad idea to go up the stairs, could feel the danger wrap itself around her, teasing her at its closeness. She needed to know if she could help Star fight what was controlling her.

Breathing soon greeted her and she haulted. Though being a psychic and flying type, gave her some advantages to sneaking around. This wasn't fool proof and if she had played her cards right, whatever was controlling Star might make her senses a lot sharper then usual. She heard the screams then and knew that Mr. Shrew had been the target.

Now a dilemma presented itself to the youngster's mind. She was currently involved in a murder of a teacher. Her feelings aside for the Pokemon's classes, she, as a rightful citizen of the town had to report this murder. Star would probably convicted and eventually executed because she had killed a Pokemon. Best case would be some isolation for a few years seeing as how she had not entirely been in the right frame of mind. Still killing was killing.

Wincing as a loud scream pierced her mind and she shivered, but she didn't move. She looked and nearly screamed herself but remembered who it was and held her terror at bay. Witnessing a murder was horrifying and that was putting it mildly. No amount of adjectives in the world could describe it. She should run away, confessing to the nearest Magnezone officer of what she witnessed.

Lugia sighed inwardly at what ultmately was her affection for the youngster. Love is going to get me killed one of these days and she stayed where she was after the truth of her thoughts. She watched it all as Star in the weird beast form that wasn't anything she had ever seen, shove a weird knife into the teacher's stomach. What happened next nearly caused her to throw up and truly tested her decision to hide the truth. The body of the teacher began to melt and the blood pooled and eventually formed itself around the beast's claws.

Poor, poor Star, forced to commit acts of murder against her will. Tears of regret and sorrow flew out of Lugia's eyes. She still stood rooted to the spot. Finally nothing but bones and a head of the old teacher remained and a voice echoed in Lugia's mind, something that caught her off guard and for one horrifying moment, she thought she had been caught. She eventually figured out that Star was talking to Mr. Shrew and what she said nearly cracked Lugia's heart. "_I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I have no choice."_ Star spoke using a form of telepathy and it shattered Lugia's heart to hear the whimpering of the frightened youngster that had initially captured her heart. Her remaining bravery broke and she inwardly cried for the doomed Pokemon.

She almost missed what she had said and when it revealed itself to her, she frowned with curiosity. What exactly did Star mean by having no choice. Had she been right that Star had been forced to do all these things. She nearly missed Mr. Shrew forgiving the Chikorita and then his remains exploded, flying straight to Star. The blood faded into her skin and soon she began shrinking. Nothing remained of the teacher, and what little gore missing the youngster homed into, and faded into her skin. The knife had gone and it took Lugia a while to realize that it was over.

She scrabbled for a dark corner to take cover in, so she won't be revealed. Star shivered and walked slowly as if in a trance out of the house. It was probably the aftermath of being aware of what she had done more then anything else. Silence soon fell in the old house but Lugia didn't budge. She was now a witness to a gruesome crime and she should go to the authorities but nothing happened.

Figuring Star wouldn't surprise her, she revealed herself to the empty house and flew over to the late Mr. Shrew's bedroom. She wondered if there were any books on the subject of demons or whatever catergory this fell under. She looked all over with the possible outcome of disapointment evident on her mind. She searched long into the morning and was relieved when no one bothered her.

At nine she was in luck. She found a book that listed every possible thing to do in relation to the occult. She didn't want to be late for school, so she took the book. By the time she returned to her house at nine thirty, she had found what she was looking for. By ten, she was late but also had something that could help Star fight whatever was controlling her. She raced out of the house with her book bags and hoped she could gain Star's trust.

(Back to Star)

Nightmares of what she had done tormented her the remaining hours before school. She had been on a trial after a witness claimed that she had killed the teacher and the other students and wanted her death to be drawn out. "This world has no place for brutal murderers like you. I want you to suffer for your crimes and you will get no sympathy from me. Mr. Shrew was my father and he was about to retire and you killed him in cold blood."

Before she knew it, a silent Pokemon stood in front of her, glaring at her with cold hatred. "You will be sentenced to a death with no trial or banishment. You deserve everything that is coming to you." She had then been led out like a gruesome display of art with everyone looking at her. She saw Latias crying and words soon drifted over to her, "She always seemed to be so nice and I let her in my house." Charmander too was there and he just stared with a look similer to betrayal. He mouthed the words, "I trusted you!"

She had been shaken awake at this point and she winced at the concerned look in Latias' eyes. "It was a dream, please Star, it was only a dream." Star continued to shriek and tears were running down her face. It took her perhaps five minutes to calm down after realizing that she had indeed been dreaming. She looked so vulnerable that Charmander didn't dare hug her for fear of traumatizing her further.

"I hate to say this but you will need to get ready for school." Latias looked pained and she dropped the subject. "Please be careful as you are all important to me and I need you to return safely." Star didn't nod and guilt gnawed on her. The trip to school was made in silence and Star was long lost in her thoughts. School for them was held every second day beginning on Tuesday and then Thursday was the last. Two days allowed a surprisingly huge amount of stuff to be taught. Classes varied depending on the student's comfort level but this didn't mean they could fully get away with skipping it.

Every student was logged into a kind a system computer and if there was a skip, all potential and current hideouts were searched. Even those blessed with invisibility couldn't hide well enough. It was downright impossible short of death to fully hide well enough so no attempts were made except for the downright stupid. Test anxiety was understandable or avoiding a bully or hazardous situation and less extreme measures were taking. No machienes were sent out because of potential ability to explain their reasons.

Star was lost in thought and expected at any moment to be accused of a crime. Everyone could feel the anxiety rubbing off of her, but no one knew the true reason behind it. Finally, they touched down and Star had to be helped down by a rapidly worrying Charmander. No one noticed the Lugia standing a few feet away. Her heart beating wildly for the terrified Chikorita.

She took a deep breath and hoped she could gain the trust of the terrfied Star without being labeled a freak. Latias had always been nice to her under the limited meetings they had. She had a reputation of being kind hearted and this eased some stress off her soul.

She walked toward her goal hoping for the best. Latias, of course spotted her first. "Why, hello there Morgana! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here. Is there something I can help you with." No threat eminated off the foster mother. She tried telepathy first so that she would know the reason, or at least an explanation that wouldn't label her a freak.

_I am kind of anxious mam, but I really need to borrow Star for a little while. I can assure you that nothing bad would happen, but it would be benifical to be alone. _

Latias blinked at the telepathy but otherwise smiled. The wise old Pokemon read the nervousness in the youngster's voice. She wasn't stupid, she could tell something was on Morgana's mind. Probably not related to school but Morgana was a shy individual and not involved in anything dangerous. Winking slightly she turned to Charmander. "Charmander, Star is needed by a classmate for an assignment for a class they are both in. Morgana, here is very trustworthy and won't allow mishap to befall our friend. Maybe you and Mudkip could go on ahead?"

Morgana smiled trying not to seem suspicious. She seemed to pass inspection but hesitation prevented him from venturing further from his friend's side. Star was staring at the Lugia carefully but seemed to stop shivering. Feeling guitly for slightly misleading Star, she knew why Star grew calmer. Morgana while shy and anxious most of the time had a calming effect on anxiety in others. She knew herself to inspire trust and soothing emotions in the other students when they interacted with her.

Star was not cowering from Morgana and Charmander found this both a relief and highly suspicious, but he couldn't figure out why. Latias too knew something was curious. Being half psychic, she could feel a glamour of sorts. Morgana was easing Star of anxiety. She was curious as to why the youngster felt a need to do it, but the Lugia never felt malicious before. She wondered if something was happening beyond what was in front of her.

Everyone nodded and soon took off leaving Star, Morgana, and the Latias alone. Latias felt the need for one final warning.

_I don't know what is really going on, but I am trusting you to help her. If anything happens to her, I will suspect you. I trust your judgement Gana but I just lied to someone who trusts me. Please keep her safe._

She took off leaving the two alone with their thoughts. Star stuck close, not knowing why but feeling a strong sense of trust in the mysterious Morgana. A stranger had walked up to them and seperated her from Charmander. "I want to talk to you Star, you probably won't trust or believe me, but I do want to help. I need a place where we can talk in privacy. I know your fear, please relax. No harm will befall you but you must be honest with me. Please follow me."

Again Star followed the stranger feeling a kinship with her. Through the now empty hallways, Morgana led her somewhere. Nervousness crept into every aspect of her soul. Could she be walking into a trap? Finally, Morgana led her to what looked like an abandoned room and together the two walked into the room. It was a comfortable library style room and had several cushions for relaxed enjoyment. "Please have a seat and I will begin." Star hesitated but obeyed.

When she was seated comfortably, Morgana hesitated herself. "Star, I know what happened on all the nights you went out and what you did." Star's eyes buldged and she tensed. "Please, don't go, I am not blackmailing you or mad in any way, shape or form." The distress in the other's voice, haulted Star dead in her tracks. What was going on? Was it a trick?

"Please, don't run, I was just taking a walk the first time and witnessed you. I know what you turn into and everything. I have yet to figure out the details but I just want to help you." Star tilted her head, confused. Morgana smiled sadly. "I should tell everyone, but..." She broke off and looked away. Why was this Morgana so relunctant to to confide in the proper authorities?

"You are not a killer, at least not a cold blooded murderer. Something bad is happening and it involves you. I wish there was someway to reveal my honesty here, but it is up to you."

She would have said more, but an annoucement over the loudspeakers interrupted them.

**"Attention Students: I have terrible news and it regards one of our beloved teacher of 20 years. Mr. Shrew has disappeared without a trace. No clues, no crime scene, no leads. An officer of the Magneezone force is here to take down any questions. Such a thing is stumping them and they need anything even slightly connected for them to catch the murder. All students not currently in class will be required to head to the conference room in the main hall. Any students not currently in class will be gathered up and taken. No limit of students to give any stories, but parties of two or more will be grouped together. **

The annoucement ended, and Morgana and Star looked striken. Almost on cue, the door burst open and Magnezone floated in. The metallic voice sounded cold in the room. "You will follow me the both of you!" Without a word, they followed. Star on edge and worried that this will be the end of the line for her.

**Thus ending chapter 8. What will happen? Will Morgana lose her nerve? I will try to update tomorrow! **


	9. Chapter 9

**In case you haven't already checked it already, my profile now confirms that this is now a trilogy. For a bonus I will have the original ending I had and a bonus ending when book 1 ends. Morgana's importance to the story and her trust worthiness is evident in this chapter. **

Chapter 9: Sealing her fate

The silence was intense. There was no other word for it. Star fried under the preassure of the cold and calculating machiene leading them to a silent room to question them about who knew what? Morgana laid a feathered hand on the Chikorita's shoulder eminating a calm, soothing sensation into the youngster's body. Finally the Magnezone stoped and turned to them, calculating. "You will walk here. We need to question the students on a case we have. Your answers will determine what happens.

Lie detectors and stress indicaters will be put into place." It turned to Morgana first. "Name?" Morgana grimiced and said flatly.

"Morgana"

"Age?"

"19"

"Where were you on the night of Tuesday the 14 around midnight?"

She hesitated thinking and silence eminated from the cold metal. That had been the murder of the three assholes in the park. She would decide on a half truth figuring that it would be hard to place her anywhere near the scene of the crime.

"I was taking a walk in Sandstone Village." Silence for a beat and then the metal shifted and asked the follow up question. "Did you notice anything suspicious in the form of three youngsters dying or anything out of the oridinary?"

This was it. Star dreaded what would happen next. Morgana had seemed nice but there was no way she would lie to protect her. She had found out that the park the murder happened was indeed Sandstone. She closed her eyes awaiting the fall of the guillotine to fall around her.

"Thats my alibi. I was in the park very far from where everything happened. There are many ways to enter the park and I only was there for about five minutes to rock myself to sleep. I haven't even been aware of anything wrong till at this very moment."

She couldn't believe it. If the annoucement that the Lugia made a few minutes ago was anything to go by, Morgana just committed a crime by lying to a federal official. She waited a moment before the metallic voice continued and again her breath was held.

"You are aware, are you that if someone proves your guilt or witnessed you there and we confirm the lie, you will be guilty and forced to confess what you lied about. Lying, especially about a murder or covering up the guilty party including helping or being an accessory is the same and you will be given the same treatment as the guilty party?"

No hesitation, "I am absolutely aware of that fact. I was nowhere near the crime. If you search your records or indeed know this area well, you will discover multiple entrances depending on where the guest intended to walk. My friend over here if you check the school's records is mute and a bit unfair if you question her with the same generosity you showed me." This was where things could get dicey. She hoped that someone logged her with that problem or things could get awkard.

There was a metallic hum as presumeably the officer scanned the records associated with Star to ascertain the reliabilty of this information. After a seemingly endless silence, the voice returned. "Very well! Visual scanners identify you as Star, being of the Chikorita species." A pad was extended and various electrical equipment and it surrounded the terrified Pokemon.

"Seeing as how you can't speak and tell us this information audibly, present a front paw and place it on one of the scanners. This will monitor stress levels above the normal amount and declare whether you are lying or nervous about detection of a potential crime. When you are ready, place the designated paw on the scanner."

Morgana smiled and placed a comforting wing on the shivering wreck. "It will be fine, Star, just believe in your innocence and everything will be alright." She gave a companionable squeeze and Star felt herself relax a little bit. The stress and anxiety melted away at the friendly Pokemon's assuredness and support. What did she have to lose in the first place? Morgana smiled and gave an encouraging nod.

Star reached out and place one of her paws on the scanner; various beeping surrounded and a humming filled the room. One of the electronics surrounding her started flashing rapidly. "Were you nearby on the day of the murder?"

Star calmly shook her head. Not hesitant in the slightest over her answer. For several moments the lights alternated between red and green before finally settling on a green. Were you ever near the park in question on the night three Pokemon met their deaths?"

Again, Star shook her head, her heart beating normally, not worried in the slightest. Green greeted her and the officer moved on with the next question, Only a tinge of annoyance over the hinderence of going through a pointless procedure floated around in her mind. "Do you have anybody that can confirm where you were on the night in question?" Star nodded her head thinking of her foster family and sleeping by the fire with Charmander.

A buzzing green light flashed and the mechanical equipment withdrew back into Magnezone. "I am terribly sorry for the inconvience but the murders and disappearence of the teacher and the close area of the crimes put everyone on edge and we figured the students saw something suspicious on the night everthing happened. Everything was so close we had to include civilians. Please forgive the interruption." Magnezone wasted no time in floating away and leaving the two behind.

Danger far gone, Star's anxiety grew stronger. She gave an accusing stare at Morgana to which the accused sighed. "Please, not here but there is a lot I must explain. We will head back to where we were before this interruption. Know that I expect nothing but your confidence in me. I meant that I am not blackmailing you and know you are not intentially killing anyone. This isn't the proper location for us to discuss something of this nature."

She held out a wing and smiled, "Trust me Star, I mean you no harm. I will do whatever it takes to keep you out of harm or capture." Pausing slightly she squeezed when Star held her paw, "Anything" The friends walked back to the room and Star wondered just what Morgana needed. It didn't take long for them to return to the orginal destination. She waited for Star to walk into the room then closed and after a significant look at Star, locked it.

She floated over to a nearby chair and took it; While she didn't look directly at Star, it was obvious that she wasn't conning Star or intending betrayal of any kind. She just looked nervous and fidgeted alot.

"Whether you decide to fully trust me is up to you, but how I am even involved in this madness is coincidence and lucky planning on my part. Unlike what I told that officer, I really did see what happened and saw what those shits were going to do to you and I didn't know why what happened ended up happening. All I know is that it did and I knew something is using you to kill Pokemon. I had no intention even then on ratting you out. I didn't pass it off as my imagination or pretended otherwise.

In truth I don't know what to think. You are innocent in my eyes despite being the one who killed. Intent to kill is different then being used. I know this won't hold up in court and that is why I never said anything. Two days later, I am out walking near that teacher's house and I see you walking as if in a dazes and knew that you were meant to be there as well. Something seems to throw us together and I have absolutely no idea on why that could be.

She paused, wondering if she should reveal the other reason why she wasn't saying anything. Star obviously felt a kinship with Charmander and she would feel terrible if she came between them in any way. She decided to hold off on that revelation for a while.

"I follow you upstairs and thrown into a dilemma. I am now witness to two murders and despite this, refuse to budge anywhere. Whether or not you want my help is unrelated to what is ultamately important. I will make sure nothing harms or threatens your freedom. I also want to discuss something that happened last. This is perhaps the most important aspect of this mystery.

I am a psychic type of some kind and able to pick up psychic energy of all kinds. Before Mr. Shrew died, I heard a voice from a Pokemon normally not able to use any form of telepathy in any way. Yet, I hear someone who is supposed to be mute utter a sentence using this form of speech normally reserved for a psychic type. Can you send something to me right now I wonder?"

Star looked curious as well and seemed to pause while staring into space and Morgana couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. "Signs are not a mistake. If you speak using the power of your thoughts then you were given psychic energy of some kind and were meant to or accidentally given that power. Sometimes it helps to look at your target and focus on sending a message to that individual. In the psychic world there are no mistakes and if any Pokemon regardless of type shows a sign of telepathy, then they are allowed to use that power. Focus on the goal at hand and maybe you will be able to pull it off?"

She waited silently hoping that Star proved successful. For a long while nothing happened and it seemed to drag on. Just when the moment of Morgana deciding to give up and sit in silence while she thought of what to do, a small voice echoed inside her mind. The voice was obviously Star and sounded dead and cracked as if from an unknown tragedy in her life.

_I will decide to trust you against my better judgement Morgana. You obviously helped my anxiety with my real guilt for the crimes for reasons only you know. If you have goals in mind for helping me overcome this, they are your own. You are like Charmander in the sense of your kindness and willingness to help out a stranger. You damned yourself when you lied to that officer and will be now 30 times convicted of a higher price because of this. I am not worth your time and I will probably get you killed. I almost killed Charmander and I don't need so many friend's deaths on my conscionce._

She stopped, slumping a little in her seat and I stood rooted to the chair. She had said a lot, something that is risky especially if you were just learning. I touched the chair she was on, somehow feeling her anxiety. "You are too hard on yourself. Don't assume that you aren't worth helping. Please don't worry about my risk rate as I am fully aware of what I am getting into." She smiled, "I meant what I said, I will prevent the truth from coming out at all costs. You can rest somewhat easier knowing this."

Soon the bell rang signalling the end of the day. "I guess we should head out to Latias waiting outside since she expects prompt departure time." Star didn't budge curiosity getting to her and soon Morgana recieved the second message from the younger.

_How is it that you know my foster mother?_

Instantly Morgana grinned in proud accomplishment for her young friend.

_She is an old friend and one of the few Pokemon here that doesn't condemn me for my oddities. She always supported me and helped me out when things get rough for me. I always go to her when I am afraid for my safety and I was a visiter to that house you guys live in currently a lot. We kept each other sane. She isn't all that much older then I am. I don't have a real family but I can't stay there; I do however sometimes visit. Visits are a lot rarer now that my life grew a little harder. I will stay here for a little while longer and don't want to slow you down. I will pop by later so don't you worry too much. _

She smiled and for a while nothing else happened. Star leaped down and stood there for a second not sure of what to do. Then she stared at the lonely Lugia that helped her; said Pokemon gave her a sad smile hoping that the other was unable to pick up on it. Star ran over and settled into the chair leaning in close. Morgana was stunned when she felt tiny paws wrap around her body. She realized it was a hug and she longed for it to be something other then friendly.

_You are not alone in this world Morgana. Pokemon are friendlier then they seem and not everyone is a menace. After all I met you and you made me happier then I can remember. School won't be as bad now with you to hang around with._

She smiled wide, wider then the Lugia could ever remember seeing before. It warmed her frozen heart and before she realized it, Star had vanished, already running to catch up with Latias, Charmander and the others. Oh how she wished she could be with the youngster who only was two years younger then herself. The agony behind Star's eyes on that first day tormented her soul. Her own nerves had prevented her from approaching her as well. She had watched from a far, longing but unable to do so much as watch.

She got up and floated over to the door, vowing to check up on Latias' managerie of gentle souls. Latias was a kind collecter of damaged and lost individuals and giving them a path to follow. Morgana herself had started out as something similar and had to move away. She never ventured far and was always sure to visit. Finally, she decided to leave and headed out of the room, leaving it abandoned.

Or so she thought. Within minutes of the door closing behind her and shutting the light off, she didn't realize that in the time of her and Star's absense, someone else had chosen to hide out in that same room. Upon reflection, he decided that it had indeed been a good descision to lie low in that study room. Oh, what a delight it was going to be for the rest of the day. He found something out that the good officers needed to know about. He didn't know anything about what had happened and was able to bypass a lot of awkward questions.

Morgana had always been a constant thorn in his side and the sooner he removed it, he would be free of her forever. He just knew of Star's abnormality and finally here was evidence proving her guilt. Why not kill two birds with one stone and remove them with one foul swoop. Grinning he left the room on his way to Morgana's house for the last time.

**Next chapter in a little while! I hope you are enjoying this story. It is a lot of fun to work on and I am glad I was able to get back into it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter will contain an intense amount of gore! It also contains mild, bordering on diologue and a situation only Fem-slash. No actual sex! You are warned. Contains a song from what I assume to be a beautiful slightly emotional song that will go with the scene perfectly. Yes, I am aware it probably isn't meant for a same sex couple but it seemed to fit at the time and is a beautiful song. I just noticed that the Male/Female relationships get a more graphic treatment then the other stuff and it was unintential. It sort of worked out that way. Writing sex scenes in general make me nervous. **

Chapter 10: How far she will go...

It was hard leaving Star without following her back to Latias' place. She had told only half of the story to Star on just how close with Latias she was.

(Flash Back)

Morgana had been a lost Lugia, struggling with a sexuality that she had no idea about at the tender age of six. Confused and worried that no one truly appreciated or loved her, she had been on the highest bridge just out of town staring down at the long drop to oblivian when she heard the yell.

Turning the youngster came face to face with a mysterious and beautiful stranger. She had been captivated instantly and stared into the worry. "Why are you standing up there like that, don't you have anywhere to go or parents that will miss you?" Sadly the Lugia had shaken her head and began to cry. "I am the only one left after that accident that left my parents dead. I don't actually remember them but they are dead and I have strange feelings that I don't understand and I am labeled a freak of nature."

This was where she had broken down getting dangerously close to falling off the ledge. Lugia normally float held up by a mysterious energy and being similer to birds in the way of wings could lead to falling straight toward the depths below. She sobbed harder, her grip loosening in her rejection.

The stranger stepped a lot closer hoping that she would be able to stop a tragedy from occuring. She hated death and had always tried to help those around her earning her the title of Mother to everyone in the village. Sometimes she was glared at for attempting to raise the children of others; always feeling a need to care for other individuals.

"Please can you just step away from the edge. You are making me really nervous and I..." But the sentence would go forever unsaid as in her attempt at listening to the other caused Morgana to slip and fall. Being quite young and generally inexperienced in the art of flying or hovering in place that some Psychic/Flying types were capable off caused her to plummit.

**I want somebody to share**

**Share the rest of my life**

**Share my innermost thoughts**

**Know my intimate details**

**Someone who'll stand by my side**

**And give me support**

**And in return**

**She'll get my support**

**She will listen to me **

After the initial scream of surprise, she shut her mouth and just let herself fall. Deciding that she didn't want to witness the impact, she shut her eyes tight hoping that it would end quicker ignoring it. After awhile of senselessness, she wondered why there was no endless oblivian that greeted her. When she opened her eyes, she was indeed on the ground but that beautiful stranger was also with her.

Her beautiful face was twisted into concern. "Why, did you have to jump? Can't you tell that this world is worth living? The light can always be found if you look hard for it and the fact that you take the easy way out is dispicable. Don't you have anyone that gives a damn?" The outrage startled Morgana who realized that the stranger had dived to catch her. A perfect stranger had been risked the life of the rescuer when she wasn't even worth saving.

"My family was killed in front of me. I have no one to really care for me and on top of that, I am not that sure I like guys." This last stuned the rescuer into a sense of unease but not fear or loathing just a strong sense of shock that such a young individual figured it out. She fell back on her legs staring down at who she saved. She had not been expecting that reason.

**When I want to speak**

**About the world we live in**

**And life in general**

**Though my views may be wrong**

**They may even be perverted**

**She'll hear me out**

**And won't easily be converted**

**To my way of thinking **

**In fact she'll often disagree**

"I barely remember how everything happened, just blood everywhere and a horrible laughter. Oh how it pierced the very essence of my soul and the dreams. Please make the dreams go away mam." She collapsed into a fit of sobs so nerve wracking that the other just shivered.

"I am sorry for everything that happened to you. I have no one to care for me either. I just turned eleven but the whole community kind of takes care of me. They sometimes allow me to watch the others when they are away, but sometimes they yell and gripe that I am too young to take care of the others."

For awhile the two stared at each other not noticing anything else besides the closeness of their bodies. "What's your name mam? I can't help noticing that you are pretty, almost angelic. I was named Morgana and that is all I remember." Her tiny wings wrapped around her savior.

"I am Loriana, a Latias and we will always be friends. Sleep young one, for I will always watch out for you." So began a inseparable friendship. Loriana went back to a sort of log house that the others had built for her after realizing that she had no where to live. She had no memory of a loving family just living a life on the streets. Caring for the others, sometimes without premission, gave her a sense of early maturity.

Morgana never left her savior's side much to the appreciation of Latias who hadn't ever looked after another soul for so long a time. They developed a system of telepathy so they could always talk to each other no matter the distance. Nine years essentially passed and Morgana soon developed the inevitable after such a long time spent worshipping her savior. Worship eventually grew into love.

She developed an excessive shyness and embarresment over anything even mildly sexual. A simple smile sent her into a longing spell so powerful that it hurt. She had devoted so much happiness and thankfulness that she simply wouldn't dare ruin it. So she simply tried admiring from a far, hoping nothing was noticed. She was very thankful that nothing was ever noticed.

**But at the end of it all**

**She will understand me**

She would have gotten away with her distant admiration too if it hadn't been for Loriana, who in her maturity knew as much about Morgana, as the latter knew about her. Loriana was smart and able to feel the intense desire radiating from her best friend and decided to act upon it by mildly teasing the younger. She had just turned twenty and therefore knew some of what was in the world. She just hoped it wasn't rushing anything.

**I want somebody who cares**

**For me passionately**

**With every thought **

**With every breath**

**Someone who'll help me see things **

**In a different light**

**All the things I detest**

**I will almost like **

Morgana collapsed onto the couch that had been recently installed. It had been a tiring day of school and stress caused her to be tired immedietely and she found her eyes drifting close. She would start working on the assignments after a brief rest.

**But when I'm asleep**

**I want somebody**

**Who will put their arms around me **

**And kiss me tenderly**

**Though things like this**

**Make me sick**

**In a case like this **

**I'll get away with it**

**And in a place like this **

**I'll get away with it**

Loriana was kissing her the next minute after confessing her love and her approval of Morgana being the best friend in existance. Soon the kiss grew heated, and Morgana moaned into her friend's mouth. "I have waited so long Lo, I had been so scared that you will reject me because of our friendship." Loriana grinned, and knocked her friend into the wall causing Morgana to gasp with pleasure at her dream finally happening. It wasn't very vivid just the basic motions and feelings of basic need. She wished things could actually happen like this and not in some crummy dream.

"When you wake up, I am sure she will be glad to recieve the confession. I am sure she wouldn't mind too much about your feelings for her after all this is only a dream and I am just your desires manifested. The manifestation of Loriana was so close, it hurt Morgana to be this close and yet so far. "What if I am rejected because of how close we are. She is so beautiful and yet what can a Pokemon like her want with me?"

Loriana who had created that dream so she could find out what had been bothering her felt weird about prying, especially at having her suspicions confirmed, knew that this was the only way for Morgana to get over herself. "How could it possibly hurt to ask? Maybe she she feels the same way. You have been friends for so long, she would be mad to reject you." Morgana burst into a wide grin as the kissing soon turned into a sort of dance around the table. "Ok, I will be sure to tell her as soon as she realizes the dream has been discovered!"

Loriana's teasing grin fell away as she stared at Morgana. "What gave it away?" Morgana's grin grew wider as she danced, still leading the stunned Latias around in a circle. "I don't have dreams of talking to a form of you about my feelings." She broke off looking embarrased and hoped Loriana would drop the subject."

The Latias blushed furiously despite smiling a little. "Care to make your dreams a reality then?"

(End Flashback)

Morgana grinned at the happiness of that special day and the emotions that were confirmed and proven. The line had been a little cheesy but it didn't matter; it had been the happiest day of her young life. A few days later a Mudkip and Charmander had been found abandoned not to far from that house. The noise had forced her to move as her studies grew severe. Loriana had completely understood but a part of the Lugia felt a part of her soul shatter. Looking back, she was immensily thankful she had told her of her intent and didn't run away.

Four years passed and Star introduced herself quietly to Morgana in that class what seemed like ages ago. Star had look She had visited Loriana during lunch time when the others were at lunch. She never broke the habit of calling her friend mam. Loriana never knew of her feelings for Star. She had felt dirty and felt she had cheated on her.

Star had been found looking like she was fifteen. Morgana herself had been sixteen and Loriana twenty-one. Charmander was fourteen at the time of Star's discovery with Mudkip only eleven. This had been the final tally upon Star's initial discovery and a few years passed and Morgana turned eighteen around the time the murders occured.

She was snapped out of her daydream by sensing a pair of small, quick feet cutting across a path. She knew who it was, but it took her awhile to figure out why he would possibly be there. No-one ever came calling for her. He remained from the three fuckers from the park. He was their leader. Not that bright, and probably up to no good. She sensed ill intent rubbing off of the little she sensed. She was very in tune to those around her. She teleported (a useful skill she had picked up along the way) back to her small apartment hoping he wouldn't assume she had caught him.

She had perfected a very special reciepe over the years, a reciepe that he would enjoy quite well. She knew it wouldn't work fully, but she will be prepared to offer him a way to back off. He never, ever showed up without bad news of some kind in tow. Years of being bullied, felt up, and harrased led her to always expecting the worse out of every one of her tormentors. If this was an innocent visit, she will drop her trap. She was sick and tired of having to see that stupid grin and today she was going to do something about it.

(Meanwhile)

Oh, this was perfect, simply marvelous. Morgana was collaborating with that Star, who as it turned out, was involved in a murder. He was finally going to have a useful way at having the slut to herself after being turned down all those times. He had evidence against the bitch, something that she didn't want to get out and would do anything to cover up. Gargen grinned wide and looked foreward to being with her in a few minutes.

She had always said no, but today she has no choice. He knew the way to her apartment, having staked out the place several times to watch her. It was a complex building of several rooms in the style of a driveby motel; the rooms were outdoors but in one giant complex with several rooms in that style.

He arrived finally outside her room and looked into the window and saw that she was baking something and kept her back to the window he was looking into. She suspected nothing and he fought to gain control of the situation. He reached out and knocked loudly. He expected her to call out in wonder of her visiter but when she opened the door, he felt pleased that she just opened the door.

"What is it? I am a little busy at the moment. I am perfecting my dream eater cookies." This caught him a little off guard as those happened to be a speciality of his. What the hell was she planning? But no matter, he had a mission to accomplish. He had to stick with his self-made plan.

"You will want to let me into the room Mo, as I have some dire news that will just upset you deeply." She sighed, looking annoyed, but finally decided on the better option. "I have the cookies on the rack, you are more then welcome to grab a cookie. I am making another batch and I could use a professional opinion." Again this caught him off guard. He didn't expect to blackmail her while making cookies. He groaned inwardly at the slight change of pace to his day with Morgana. She didn't look very happy, but then again, she never was happy.

"Fine, whatever! Where is the kitchen anyway!" She smiled and gave him a teasing grin. "Silly, Gargen, haven't you spied on me for a while now? Shouldn't you know where my kitchen is by now?" He gulped, realizing that she had known about his little stakeouts. No matter, he could still take care of his orginal goal."

"Whatever you are here for, you might as well grab a cookie. So how about it, do you want one?" Odd she kept pressing a cookie onto him like the way she was. Reminded him of a story he read not too long ago about a similar pastry item. That didn't end too well for the protagonist.

"I lost my appetite all of a sudden. I will pass on the cookie. Morgana shrugged, and went over to the cookie tray. "Whatever, I just thought you wanted a cookie is all, they are harmless cookies after all. Don't tell me, cookies can kill you now?" She picked up a random cookie and bit into it chewing it several times. "I followed the reciepe exactly." She picked up two more cookies and ate them whole and eventually grabbing the inital cookie she had started with and finished that one as well."

"How do I know you didn't poison the rest of them, trying to lull me in a false sense of security?" She grinned and shook a feather at him. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't rely on poisoning you, and instead rely on more exotic ways, such as the old-fashioned way. Now, please tell me why the hell you called on me unannonced like this?"

Relaxing, the grin settled back onto his face and he started his prepared intro to the intended plan. "Morgana, I know you are hiding Star's involvement in those murders." She opened her mouth to speak, looking worried, but he interrupted her looking determined. "I am prepared to go to the police with this information, unless you are prepared to do some favors for me."

She was shaking then, her eyes looked fearful and she clenched her fists, glaring at him. "I assume you went to the police already?" She was shaking with fear and she looked pissed at what could possibly be an inconvience for her. "No, I decided to give you a chance." The look had gone from her eyes. If he had been paying attention at all to her expression, he would have noticed the fear didn't quite make it to her eyes. He was too involved in gloating to notice that something was wrong.

"What kind of favors?" She said it hesitatingly as if worried. His grin appeared dangerously close to extending all over his face. "Sexual favors!" Her fists clenched again, but again he failed to take notice. Finally, she unclenced her fists and sighed, a tear falling from her eye, "It appears I have no choice in this! You promise to never go to the police or harm Star in anyway?"

"Actually, it would be better if you and Star both were involved seeing as how your both guilty as sin." Her fingers clenched hard and some of her feathers bled from the force. For a moment there was silence and then Morgana moved quicker then Gargen's eyes could follow and something flew fast and embedded itself in his shoulder, legs, and theigh. He screamed in intense agony as he looked down and saw five more knifes flow into skin. This of course opened his skin more and prevented him from moving an inch. The blades hurt, alot and he should have been able to get some free. The jiggling of the knives screamed agony.

"What the hell did you do to me bitch?" He screamed out loud, doing a pretty loud job of it. Any minute a curious neighbor or passerby would be wondering what was going on. She was smiling wide as if she didn't care. "You had to involve Star, when you would have lived for a little longer had you not gotten greedy." She was fondling a knife in her grip and staring at him with such an intense amount of hatred that he winced. "I will never let anything harm or discover Star's involvement. No one understands that something is beyond what the eyes can see." She swiped the knife violently across Gargen's cheek and he cried out in agony. That knife was unnaturally sharp. He never felt anything like it at all.

She grinned and stared at the knife coated in his blood. "Like it? My special reciepe, a homemade, point bending knife that lodges itself into a target of my choice. You could take it out, but the point is lodged in the couch on an angle. You would be in extreme agony and take off a leg. I wasn't planning on killing you, scaring you would have sufficed but you had to use Star for your twisted pleasure games. You used me for so long and I was so fed up with it." She swiped it violently across his slashed cheek and he screamed again louder and harder then was necessary.

"You are just as bad as her by killing me, you know!" She yelled and straddled him leaning close to him whispering, "I know, but Star is worth my soul." He yelled as she hacked him, slashing him, blood flying everywhere as she continued to slash at him. She was drenched in blood and eventually ran out of target to hit, eventually hitting the couch. She screamed in terror now, hating him and crying hard as she collapsed on the floor.

_Oh shit, what did I do? How could I do something like this?_

She was shaking horribly now and shivered violently now, gore and body parts drenched her skin. He would have been heard but this wasn't her real apartment borrowing it for her purposes. It will take a long time for discovery and even then, no evidence against her would be found. Things just go really bad and if she went to _her_ she had a good chance at being turned in, but right now she didn't know who else to turn to.

She released the knifes from the couch as there was not much of a target left in the chair. While she originally owned this apartment, no one knew that the name connected to her. The knifes could be traced back to her though. People knew her as a collector of knives and it would lead to troublesome questions. Could she really trust Loriana to keep her under cover?

She felt sick and felt the remains on her skin and shivered again. _I love you so much Star! It won't be returned, I know, but I can't stand it if you were put to death because of something that wasn't your fault. My soul is damned but you are truly innocent. _

Morgana made sure the knives were safely tucked away and that nothing was left out. Remembering her snacks she took the plate as well so nothing could be traced back to her. _Please forgive me Loriana! _She sobbed once before vanishing suddenly into nothingness, on the way to a friend's house.

**Wow, this was a long chapter! A lot has happened in this one chapter alone. I will update at some point tomorrow! **


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will get pretty horrific later on, there is almost no warning and the violence is pretty twisted. Despite acting like the end of the story or near it, this story is far from over. This chapter sets up the true villain of this entire trilogy as well!**

Chapter 11: Chaos reigns

Latias was sitting on a chair in the living room with Star nearby. Both were hanging in companionable silence and had no need for conversation. Star hadn't told her foster mother anything about the day's earlier revelation since a good time never came up. "Star, it is times like this that I wish were more frequent in this cruel world."

Her companion nodded and went back to lying back down, her head between her paws. Charmander was in the other room with Mudkip and she wanted a day to hang on with her savior. An earthsounding bang erupted in the silent room causing both parties to jump violently in surprise.

The door had sounded like someone smacked roughly against it. Loriana knew that someone had teleported right outside the door, feeling the remaining energy left behind after a teleport. She was close to only one Pokemon with that ability. Morgana was usually her only visiter with the useful skill. "Star wait here!" Not waiting for an answer she flew toward the door and after a hesitation opened it.

She did not expect what greeted her and her mouth fell open in shock. Morgana was covered in blood and bits of skin including some body parts and she was sobbing heavily. Turning back into the room she gave Star a mortified look and said rather flatly, "Stay here for a bit young one, I have to help a friend. Don't leave this house for anything." She returned and slammed the door behind her leaving Star standing there with evident concern on her face.

(With Loriana and Morgana)

Loriana stared in horror at her blood covered friend. She was sobbing hysterically and muttering a long line of sentences with no pauses between them. "What happend? Are you going to be alright?" There was a lot of hesitation in the older's voice. It was understandable since blood covered every square inch of Lugia's body making it difficult to determine if it was her blood.

With trembling hands unrelated to touching blood, Loriana held her once lover tenderly in her arms and prepared to teleport. "Should we go back to your apartment?" Morgana broke her muttering off and stared with haunted eyes back. "No, it isn't safe there. I just did something stupid in the name of love but I regret what will come after and what you will do rather then the action." She paused and a wide grin spread across her face, looking quite manical and combined with the gore made her look downright creepy, but Loriana grew concerned at the fear and crazy ranting that her friend and one-time lover had shown.

Psychic types rarely crash when coming out of a Teleport move and the fact that Morgana had done so proved she was distracted or deeply disturbed by an unknown event. A feeling told the Latias that this wasn't Morgana's blood and that the story that Morgana will eventually tell will cause her to worry for another individual.

Morgana took in deep, rasping sobs still shaking and covered in the blood bath. "Will you care to explain how you go this way?" This had no positive effect on her friend, who had continued to sob. However, what appeared to be a broken voice quitely mumbled, "Its bad Lo, I did something that will land me on trial and a lot of the others would hate me. I can't involve you in my problems."

To Loriana's horror, Morgana attempted to break away. "I have to move, and if I risk you in my problems, I will never forgive myself." She struggled in vain several moments before she realized that Loriana never realeased her grip on her as she had originally thought. "Morgana, I don't want you to assume I will turn you in if, as I imagine, you are involved in something that you can get help from. Specifically from someone like me who actually knows you and gives a flying fuck what actually happens."

This snapped Morgana out of some of her mental breakdown and she relaxed a little but didn't stop fighting to release herself from the grip. "Nothing in this world is more important then a problem that I can help you with if you just confide in me."

She calmed down a little further and eventually stopped her shaking, instead settling on trying to get the words out. "I will tell you but it in turn relies on Star and other matters. I don't want to confide in something behind her back. We should head back inside."

Whatever was acutally happening, Loriana never expected it to involve Star. Morgana never met her eyes after revealing that Star was involved. She seemed nervous almost afraid of a potential outburst. "You mentioned something else after admitting Star was involved; was that a slip up or did you mean that there was something else?"

Morgana winced slightly and didn't say anything, this leaving the Latias wondering if there was something else going on. She dropped the curiosity for awhile and figured Morgana would reveal what was on her mind when she was ready to. "You aren't a bad Pokemon Mo, but you really need to confide in others if something is too big for you to handle alone."

The two Pokemon went back into the house and nearly ran into a still present Star. It was only then that they realized that they had spend more time talking about the problem and less time on cleaning up. Star, much to Latias' surprise did not cower but instead a worry appeared briefly in the young Pokemon. Only Loriana caught this look though and wondered at the lack of surprise or even shock.

Morgana smiled wanly at Star and walked past her not bothering to potentially freak her out by touching her but as Loriana watched an understanding seemed to pass between them. The moment passed quickly and Morgana quickly walked toward the house's shower. "I need to wash this off me and then we will be able to chat. Make sure we won't get interrupted and I will be back shortly."

Loriana made herself comfortable on one of the couches and began to drift among her thoughts. She could tell Morgana was in trouble this time and wondered how she will help her this time. She knew Charmander wouldn't bother them because there had never been interruptions in the middle of the night like this before. So involved in her thoughts, she barely heard the voice and even then it was so sudden, she jumped violently.

_Why are you sad? _

That had been telepathy, however she saw no one around that could belong to it. She knew Morgana's mind and this hadn't been it.

_You stare after her as a mother would a wayward daughter and sometimes something more occurs. Something is happening to those around me. I found so much kindness in a world of sin and everyone here I have so much love for. Sometimes I wonder who to love more and conflicts arise. _

Loriana's mouth fell open in shock as she realized the source. She knew that only Psychic types could share thoughts with another Psychic type but here was a Chikorita that could pass her thoughts to her. A thing like this was unheard of and she was confused as to what was happening. Before she could speak, Star jumped onto the couch and lying very close to her savior. So many lives had been saved by a simple act of kindess.

_I can read your confusion and I am not sure how long I have been able to do this sort of thing. Morgana was the first one who realized it, but it is a horrible story. Something is happening; something that is new to this world. I will wait for Morgana as she fits into this and now I guess so do you. I am afraid that something that is gaining rapid power threatens this world. _

She stopped and Loriana absorbed what she had been told as they waited for Morgana to finish her shower. Star felt weird about revealing the truth as the Shadow seemed to want her to kill anyone who stood in her way. In essense, they were in the way. She expected something to happen, a warning of losing control or to suddenly wake up with no memory of what had happened and standing over someone dying.

Nothing whatsoever occured and no whisper of her tormenter whispered threatening words about killing anyone in this house. What was going on that kept it quiet? Soon Morgana reappeared, fortunately without any startling gore on her person. "There is nothing more satisfying then a shower. They are simply a wonderful creation." She grew serious and then stared at Star and Loriana and took up a comfortable posistion on the floor.

"Loriana, something is happening to the both of us that involves major crimes against the Pokemon world. I warn you as a friend among other things to please reconsider your desire to know what is going on. Star and myself are involved in major problems and I would hate to have you become involved simply because of an attachment to us. I speak for myself that I am not worth the trouble. This is your last chance to back out willingly. Please reconsider at risk of your soul."

Silence greeted these words as Loriana stared at the two she had saved in her own way. She had care for a lot of individuals over the years and she had desired a place in the world where she was appreciated on some level. The residents in the house, both in and outside the current room, each had touched a part of her and made her care for them. Something now was conflicting two people she strove to always be there for. How did that make her look?

She looked on the old saying about friends and best friends and found a remarkably true outlook on friends in general. Regardless of how bad things looked and how much trouble she herself will be in if caught, she would help them and make sure to fix whatever was wrong. It was now or never and the time to run away and hide had long since passed. She nodded to them and leaned back and her seat signalling her willingness to listen.

Morgana gave a look of sad regret and stared at Star who tilted her head forward. She didn't yet know how to project to two people yet. Her friend knew enough to get the facts down and now that she thought of it, it would be nice to have someone know what was going on. For the next three hours, Morgana described just what Star was involved in; she made sure to tell everything that she knew.

Star hadn't told her about the missions from hell, but Loriana made sure to say something was controlling her, making her commit brutal crimes against her will. The confession ended with one of Morgana's own confessions of guilt. She told about how Gargen threatened blackmail against Star and her hiding information about the murders from the officers and finally he made a threat against someone (she didn't tell Loriana or Star that it had been because of the latter) and how she lost it.

"I couldn't control myself and hacked him to pieces despite not actually wanting to. Something had come over me and I had to fight to gain control of myself. I took everything I had used with me to this point. That apartment is no longer safe for me to live at because the screams would have attracted some attention by now. Well we confessed our problems. Was it worth knowing us?"

All through the revelations Loriana sat stock still, listening to the Pokemon she cared about talk about what they had been forced to go through. "Why, didn't you come to me sooner? I could have helped with everything and prevented you from all that worry."

Everything was silent as the two others in the room thought about what she had just said. Before anyone could speak next, a sinister feeling began to creep into the room causing cold where before nothing but warmth and companionship were evident.

**Very amusing to think that the party is held without first considering the actual danger you are in. I have almost enough gifts to break free! Oh how fun it will be to play with my new friends. Star, have you forgotten what your purpose is? **

The chikorita fell off the couch, collapsing on the floor and screaming with intense pain as she convulsed. Loriana and Morgana having never heard it before shivered and found they couldn't move to her rescue.

**Pathetic that you creatures are so weak. I was hoping for so much fun and you think that any of you can understand what I am or anything. Star is going to kill all of you and she is going to have so much fun doing it. **

Screaming exploded from the tiny body as wings appeared on her back and her form darkened.

**This is more then just playing together. My followers must be loyal and obediant, willing to obey without hesitation. I am in control and unstoppable.**

Vines tore free from their confinement, vines with bigger thorns layered all over them. They had grown since last time. Star stopped her convulsing, and rose up without anything touching her or helping of any kind. Her eyes were so violently red and she was growing ever larger as she grinned. **"Do you think you have any chance in hell at stopping what is destined to occur? How do you expect to even find me when fear binds you to your seats? I so much appreciate the gift Morgona has offered me. It is way too cool and I think you will agree." **

Gargen's massacred corpse appeared next to Star's possessed form. He was almost unrecognizable as he laughed a chilling wet and strangled laugh. An eye inched it's way down his face and he stepped closer to the paralyzed girls. Not a scream escaped their lips for they found themselves unable to.

**"I control your bodies and they submit themselves willingly to my loving grasp. I have to be at full power to achieve my dreams. Mortals beware for this is not the devil you think I am. I am so much better then that weakling and will gain control. I am war and pain and everything you have ever slain. I am grief as well as lies. I am pure and true and I will be all over you." **

Star laughed once and vanished into nothing. Gargen's body exploded with one final menacing laugh spraying blood, body parts all over the frozen Pokemon. Once drenched in the stuff and after Star vanished, they gained control gasping and shivering from delayed movement.

"What the fuck was that!? It held us under some kind of control and took control of Star! How can the devil be weaker then that thing? I heard so many stories and apprently all of them false." Morgana was ranting out of nerves and stood up and began to pace. "I just took a shower too and now this shit is all over me."

Loriana was still silent as she stared at Morgana and chills crept in as she stared closer. "Mo, what mess?" Morgana stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide. Then she looked all over her body. "I don't believe it! How could there be nothing on me? I felt it slide down me." She shivered at the memory and sat down again. "It took Star away, possessed her so easily. If this is what is ultimately is taking control of Star, then we have no chance at stopping it."

Loriana couldn't think of anything to add to Morgana's rant as she couldn't talk much besides pointing out the trouble with the vanishing gore. It hit her hard that Star had been taken away so easily. There had been no warning, the mysterious entity just started talking and they heard it. A feeling not a voice and a kind of errie, flat tone of speech had announced the words. No gender could be determined from those words alone.

"We have to find Star as soon as possible. I dread to think what that thing will have her do. We have no idea who will die or even if that thing plans on taking control all at once. She could be killed at any point if not already and we are powerless. Who could have any hope of defeating or taking on that kind of power?"

It did look pretty bleak and Loriana still felt stunned at the events that transpired. Morgana paced constantly, constantly trying to come up with something, anything on how to help. Finally, she stopped again and turned toward her friend. "I am going to find her. I had a lot of luck finding her in the past in situations like this, maybe I will have further luck. Loriana only nodded, too stuned over the events that just occured to put up too much of a fight. This wasn't lost on her companion.

"I am completely aware of how stupid it is to charge headfirst into danger like this, but I can't just stand still and wait for something to happen. I will be alright but I will admit that I don't stand much chance if a possesed Star greets me." She ventured to the older Pokemon and hugged her. "I really do appreciate all that you did for me! I will bring back Star safe. Count on it!"

She rushed over to the door and threw it open. She was about to step out when some the fog in Loriana's mind cleared and she managed, "Please, Mo come back here. I really can't deal with a tragedy at the moment." Morganaa grinned, nodded and ventured off into the unknown depths ahead!

**The "I am War and Pain speech that was said is a paraphrase and shortened version of a Dimmu Borgir song called Puritania. It came on right as I was writing that scene and inspired me to write that. I don't own that song and thought it would add drama to what was happening. I will update the next chapter soon! I am half surprised thata I am even getting so many ideas for this story and might even finish it. This will be my second story I completed. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A shorter chapter then usual because of a limited time in the morning but effective. This chapter also contains some gore and some creepy/scary moments. Not for the faint of heart.**

Chapter 12: The Second of Five Nightmares

Upon leaving from Loriana and Morgana, Star found that she regained control; however she could still hear the voice that had spoken to everyone present. She didn't revert back to her normal form and had to resort to hide in the shadows.

**What do you hope to accomplish with hiding from me? You will help release me for it is your destiny. I can make your wildest dreams come true, all who laughed at you, pity you, or fear you will be taken care of. You are nothing to the others, only an excuse to look cool to someone else. **

_Why didn't you have me kill the others in that room then? If everyone is using me and all that, then why leave them alive? _

**They are not worth the trouble for we all share common goals. Each will make a sacrifice leading to my eventual rise. I have waited eons for the right time to strike. So much potential over the years leading to many gifts. I had to find and thank them very much for all they did. So many wonderful cities and people benefited from my presence. **

Star shivered at the implications of what were undoubtedly ruins, rotting away for all eternity. Something that can bind the body to a certain spot had the power to rise on its own.

_Why were you sealed then? If you are so powerful then you must have not foreseen something_

**Don't get your hopes up, I am never caught unaware. I foresee every little thing and I have won countless times. After awhile it grew boring, so I waited for a challenge. You will prove interesting to break I think. Conquering this world will be a lot of fun. I haven't left anything unturned and I always know so much about my enemies before they crumble. **

Silence between them for a long time, something that Star was not sorry about. This thing conquered so many times over the eons it had been around that worlds all over had collapsed. Was that how it was going to turn out this time as well?

**Such an interesting walk don't you think? Walks do wonders to clear one's mind. I think we had enough for one day! What timing too, the second gift is just around the corner. I think I will let you handle this one this time. That shall prove to be interesting indeed. **

_I don't want to kill anything more. I am tired of all this secrecy and pain. _

**How disappointing! Are you sure you refuse? It could be very fun to watch the life die down. I know you would agree if you would only see what lies beyond your concept of right and wrong. **

_You are sick! I am not a killer, I wouldn't have killed anyone had you never shown up. _

**Are you sure? It could be a real blast and you will miss out on such a fun event. **

_Fuck off!_

Pain covered her entire body exactly like before but in reverse. She felt herself shrink and she cried out in pain as her wings and vines returned to normal. For several moments nothing happened as she lay there struggling to catch her breath. Was it over, at least for the moment? She didn't hear anything from the voice and determined that it had gone away.

She had to return back to the others before something even worse happened. Emotions were on edge ever since the school received those officers asking about the murders that had occurred. Could she really trust something was one way with how things were currently going?

She had to get home at all costs having just about enough of all this. She was turning back the way she came hoping it would bring her home, when a piercing, violently hysterical scream echoed in the night. This stopped her dead in her tracks. She really didn't want to investigate the source of that sound but she had to know what had happened.

She took off at an all out run, heart pounding furiously and fear at maximum capacity. Something had happened somewhere and she had to know what due to a morbid curiosity. She followed the now throaty and strangled cry. It had sounded wet and she dreaded what she would find. Soon the cry stopped dead, cut off quite suddenly but Star found the house it had come from anyway.

She heard a hysterical laughter all the while she ran up to the door. It grew louder when she opened the door, realizing that it wasn't fully locked. The inside was a mess literally as gore surrounded the house and the many walls. Intestines lined the wall in a gruesome parody of artwork. The laughter wasn't in the room and Star knew that it somehow wasn't in the room with her.

A heart from what used to be a body lie impaled on a dark spike in the middle of the room. She watched as blood ran down the base and pooled growing larger. There didn't seem to be anything left of whatever had been here. Horribly, Morgana stood next to the spike a blank look on her face as she stared with a menacing grin right at Star. "**You see what happens when you fail to follow directions. I have absolute control over any and all your friends. Nowhere is safe and you all will fall in the ashes of the damned." **

A final chilling laugh cut off but not from the lugia's mouth and she collapsed to the ground and lay there completely still, but Star could see the movement of her chest so she was alive.

**I am almost at full power just a little more and then the real part will begin. Thank you Morgana for all that you put in your gift. Rest and dream of me, for what good it will do you. **

Later in the day, I will update the next chapter. What do you guys think so far of the story? Let me know!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Nightshade

Star stood rooted to the spot, fear making her delay rushing to Morgana's side. Residual panic coursed through her body and she didn't know what she could do anymore. Morgana had been used and tossed aside like a rag doll and if that could happen with minimal effort then they were all doomed.

Finally she was able to move and rushed to Morgana's side. _Please be alright, I can't stand this anymore, I just want out!_ No additional movement when Star poked and tried to wake Morgana and this was worrying. The gruesome display didn't vanish or fade from her line of site meaning it wasn't a scare tactic. No sign of life other then her breathing, Morgana seemed to be in some kind of coma inspired by the trauma of being possessed by that demon.

"Halt, this is the police! We know something is going on and we are giving you a chance to come out nicely!" Shit, the police and at such a horrible time too. Star squeaked in fear as she froze this time in panic. She was going to die, condemned because a demon chose her to carry out an impossible task. "We are giving you five seconds to surrender and then you will be dragged out."

What was she going to do? There was only one thing to do and that was to stand by Morgana's side till the bitter end. "5" The horrible countdown began and she sat down on the floor, ignoring the blood on the floor and rested her chin on her friend's body. If our game is meant to end here, then at least we will be together! "4, 3" She hugged her friend and closed her eyes.

"2, 1" BAM! The door exploded showering her with door fragments. "Holy fuck! You sick bastard! You will be taken into custody right away where you will be sentenced without trial. It is obvious you did this." A Feraligator officer walked up to them covering his mouth. "You deserve to be killed on site, you sick bitch!" An explosion shattered the night air and sent the officers back a few feet and a figure appeared from nowhere near Star and an unconscious Morgana.

"Do you want to live?" A feminine voice cut through the darkness aimed at Star. In the chaos of the moment Star only got a brief look at their apparent savior. Whoever it was had a hood thrown around their form so a real identity check was impossible. "I ask you again, do you want to live? There isn't a lot of time before they regroup so I suggest you hurry." Star finally nodded and a clawed hand reached out for Star and grabbed a hold and reached out and grabbed Morgana.

Wings of a blood red shot out from behind the cloak and spread wide. The cloak never rustled once during this movement. "I suggest you grab on tight, I will be moving fast." Without any other warning they were off, flying fast. They weren't stopped by anything and soon they were zooming down the street at top speed. Star gripped the stranger's arms as Morgana was held in the one Star was not currently occupying.

After several minutes, they were slowing down and they eventually landed. Star and Morgana were gently settled down and the wings folded back into the cloak. Morgana still hadn't awakened. "I am glad I arrived in time otherwise things would have ended badly. My name is Nightshade and you must be Star and I will know Morgana anywhere." Star looked worried and looked away. This in turn seemed to amuse their savior for she laughed briefly. "Forgive me Star, I almost forgot that you couldn't speak normally.

_I assume this is better?_

Star jerked in surprise as a voice sounded in her mind; a voice that could only be Nightshade and before Star could respond it continued.

_There isn't a lot of time for me to explain anything at the moment. I will tell you this though and that is we are not enemies and share similer experiences. I have been searching for you all this time and I am worried that it is already too late. I come from a place that explains the Entity and how you can do the things you can do. I will continue to watch out for you and your friends. They may be the salvation we need._

"Oh my god Star, Morgana, what the hell happened to you guys!?" A familiar voice rang out from the silence startling Star. Nightshade looked in that direction. She did not look surprised but guarded. Loriana raced up to them, groaning when she saw the unconscious Morgana. She hugged Star with an intensity that startled the Chikorita. Finally she noticed they weren't alone and stared at the hooded stranger that had saved them.

"You,I don't know! I am glad that you helped them but what happened. Loriana jerked in surprise when the same voice that had spoken to Star now contacted her.

_It is a long story Loriana on why I can speak mind to mind like this. Help Star and Morgana inside the house so they can latter is only suffering from a mild shock from being possessed by the Entity, a horrific and deadly demon worse then any monster you are familar with. It isn't serious unless the demon wants it to be which Morgana would have ceased to live if that was the case. I would appreciate a word as well_.

Stunned, all Loriana could do was nod. "Please be here until I get back for I have some questions if you can spare it." Nightshade nodded and without taking her eyes off her the worried Pokemon scooped Morgana into her arms and shortly followed by Star, the two backtracked to the house.

After a few minutes, Loriana returned and stopped a few feet from the stranger. "I seriously can't thank you enough for saving them. I heard the sirens of the Magnezone squad and a few reinforcements and grew worried. I just wish I could see you. Is there a problem that you have to hide yourself like that?"

"I am under this cloak because of my appearance. I will be killed instantly for what I look like and the story is not a happy one. I am not from this time period and home isn't doing that well. I was sent here after witnessing the one I love destroyed cruelly." Instantly Loriana felt guilty and hung her head looking dejected. "I am sorry, it is just that this place isn't happy as well. I won't harass you if you were to trust me enough to reveal what is behind that cloak."

Silence for a long moment and then, "From a early age since I hatched, I knew demons. They slew my mother and massacred the rest of my family. For some reason they spared me deciding that I will be an amusement to experiment on. Oh, the things I was subjugated to. They would slice bits of my skin off and keep me alive under advanced machines so I could feel every last thing. Finally they killed the Pokemon aspect of me and turned me almost full demon." Slight trembling hands reached up to grip the hood, after a slight pause it was lowered.

Tears leaked down the side of Loriana's face but she seemed unaware of them. What stood before her was a full black dragon-esqe Pokemon. Taking off the rest of the cloak it was revealed that all-red wings stuck out in the back. A small horn lay on top of her head and two squiggle antennae were on two sides of her forehead. "I was originally a Dratini but they sped up my growth to the Dragonite stage early on. I lost my childhood in one foul swoop. I must have been intended to keep my soul of sorts for I am able to get along with others.

I would never be understood by society and I would be killed on site. I was given all the abilities of demons as well as appearance. I was rescued by a former test subject and helped to escape at the sacrifice on their part. Eventually on my journey at trying to regain some normality, I met him and that was when it all changed."

She smiled sadly, "The rest of the story can wait and I will skip ahead to how we heard of everything here. That Entity is a leader of an unheard of and newly formed group of demons with frightening power and reality bending magic. No one knows the true name and eventually it found where I hid and went on a rampage. It had been so sudden, we were powerless to defend ourselves properly. We had found out quite a lot about Star's potential to help and or destroy everything; a kind of fucked up prophesy if you will.

Anyway, we researched all about your potential and role in the upcoming war in our time and boring shit like that when the ambush occurred. I watched the demons bind me in place as they killed the Pokemon I loved. He was a Rayquaza who sympathized with me on my horrific past. He lasted the longest as they tortured me mentally by forcing me to watch him die. It wasn't a quick death either.

Using the last of his power and life, he sent me to the closest time period, and I heard his pained gasp traveling through the time line. He was a bit off though and I had to travel to this town and that took a long time; about a century off as a matter of fact. I have an infinite life span and will never die. I have tried many times to test that theory and failed. They wanted me to be alone for eternity. I hiked to the exact spot of this village and waited for the appropriate year and watched and waited.

I knew that I had been too late in my watching when the same gruesome murders occurred. I recognized Star's symptoms of being controlled. Working or coming into contact with this fucker give you gruesome side effects. Star is not actually from this town. She hails from a distant village about a twenty-four miles away. This had been awhile back before I arrived here. I tried to find her in that location but the demons attacked.

They broke her legs and had their way with her and then forced her to watch as her family was tortured. Demons have no need for pleasure the way we do, but will take part in the act if they want to cause emotional and psychological trauma to their victims. She is lucky the Entity's minions were involved. She would have been killed if it had showed up. All the energy needed to follow me here drained the leader to a weaker state. It needs what it calls gifts to gain power. Even though it is weaker, it is not to be underestimated in any way.

Morgana was touched by the same creatures as Star has and will again suffer the same lonely fate I have. She has it worse then Star because she had been controlled by this sick creature. Despite its slight mercy in not killing her, she is now partially controlled just as Star is and if it so desires, will use her for its initial goal of destroying this world."

A silence dragged on as the two were silent. Loriana still remained shocked that the majestic creature that was Dragonite, was turned into a monster with a soul. "Is there anything I can do for you? I must thank you for saving my loved ones." Nightshade stared sadly at Loriana and backed away donning her cloak. "I can't go into the house. You are a kind soul and do not judge, but instinctual fear and hatred still follow me. I will continue to watch after you but I can't get involved. Do not let this creature reach five deaths or the results will be catastrophic."

She stepped closer and squeezed Loriana's shoulder tenderly. "You are a true gift to the world and if this all works out, we will relax and enjoy ourselves. Stay safe Loriana!" She leaned in and nuzzled Loriana and turned and leaped off the ground shooting her wings out and disappearing quickly from view. For a long moment Loriana stood there and then finally turned around and headed for the house. The distant lingering feel of Nightshade's closeness resonated within the latias as she opened and then shut the door. Now all that awaited was figuring out how to help Morgana.

**We now know Star's past and just what they are up against. This has reached Fantasy/Science Fiction territory and I hope this is a good thing. This isn't the last time we see Nightshade by any means. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I will update tomorrow! The story is almost over and will probably end five chapters from now. I hope I can finish it in two days as I might not get a computer on Saturday. If I can, then at some point when I arrive back home I will work on Book 2 in the series. I am currently on vacation at the moment!s**


	14. Chapter 14

**This story wasn't intended to be a Fem-slash story. I intended the main couple to be Charmander and Star but things have a way of happening during the writing process, changing what the original intention was. **

**Looking back on the initial smut chapter I realized that Charmander and Star love each other but things got rather complicated when Morgana develops feelings for her, in addition to the bodies piling up. There might also be some continuities that might have occurred. I hope they don't change the initial enjoyment of the story. **

Chapter 14: It gets worse

No change in Morgana's condition occurred during the five hours that the party awaited change and this was worrying. In all the excitement of the past few days, no one had told Charmander or Mudkip what was going on and Star did not want to worry Charmander any further. He always stuck by her from her initial arrival back from the murder having awakened. She didn't know who it was that Morgana, under the influence of that creature had killed and hoped that the next Pokemon on the list didn't happen for a while.

She lay shivering near the fire, her head on Charmander's lap. Sleep never came and she tossed and turned struggling to find that one comfortable position. Loriana had Nightshade on her mind ever since walking back into the warmth of the house. Feelings were on edge the entire time as they waited for Morgana to arrive back to the world of the living. Charmander and Mudkip had been given a watered down version of events of who Morgana was since his brief glimpse of her at school what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Star and Loriana were on edge pacing in their own way back and forth, nerves very high and both were lost in their own worlds as they each dealt with the stress of the moment. Charmander stared at the unconscious Lugia and wondered just what she was like and what her story was. She must have been OK since both Star and Latias were pacing and jumped at the slightest noise. Other then her stomach rising and falling there was no discernible sign of life and he wondered not for the first time if she would ever awaken.

**Are you even sure she loves you? Can you trust her to know your true feelings? She will abandon you for her in the end. Go ahead, kill the Lugia! One simple slice with a powerful slash with your draconic claws and her blood will splatter the walls. **

Charmander jerked violently, scared about that voice's sudden appearance. The reaction was so powerful that Star took notice and stared at him curiously. "Its nothing, just surprised at the sudden noise is all." Star stared at him for a long moment wondering if this was true. Charmander wasn't known to lie but no sound had occurred and that was worrisome.

**You are a dragon, or will be one and a few years, why not test your strength on a defenseless target? She stands between you and Star anyway. Why not take her for yourself? **

He never thought of himself as crazy or irrational but he was definitely hearing something in his mind. "I have to step outside for a minute as the confinement of the this room is getting to me." No one stopped him but Mudkip stared at him in curiosity. Something was happening to his brother that the others did not see. He got up and when the others looked the other way he dashed out of the house leaving Star and Loriana to pace trying to think of a reasonable course of action.

Outside it was raining as Charmander walked away a little bit trying to think. He never heard anything like what he had heard in his mind. A voice so devoid of emotion it sounded uncaring.

**Very amusing to be analyzed like that. If you were around as long as I have, you lose the lesser emotions. All I crave is power and to obtain that I need five gifts given freely from any of Star's friends. You have a very big role to fulfill in my rise to power young Charmander!**

His footsteps halted as he was told all this at once. "What do you mean? I plan on doing nothing of that sort. What are you anyway?" Laughter echoed his mind as he stumbled, jerking at the extended volume in his head.

**How cute, you don't know anything! I can see everything in your head and it isn't very much. She cares for you a big deal and she stopped her transformation from killing you. Oh, how fun this is going to be!**

He began running, afraid of the menace of those words.

**Where are you running off to on such short notice? Don't you know you can't outrun destiny. I like it in your head, but the way you are running is irritating me. Why don't you stop and rest for a minute? **

Charmander stopped dead in his tracks, halted so suddenly that his body tilted forward similar to a sudden halt in a car. His feet stood rooted to the ground. "What the hell?"

**This is going to be fun! Hey I have an idea and I think you will enjoy it immensely. Why don't we meet up and play with each other for awhile? I really like that as it gives us a chance to know each other on a personal level. **

Footsteps appeared on the path he was in now on and Charmander freaked a little.

**Run, run, run, for I like playing hide and seek a lot. I think it is good for us to play together.**

He was very glad that control was given back to his body and he took off, striving to put distance in whatever was chasing him.

(Meanwhile)

Quiet in her head and no presence of the demonic voice that had taunted her for so long. She had been worried about Charmander's violent scare and it gnawed on her sub conscience. Something had bugged her and it wasn't a feeling she could afford with the current way things were going.

_Loriana something is bothering me about how Charmander was acting just a few minutes ago. Morgana being in a coma is putting me on edge and it has been very quiet in here. Normally some kind of noise is evident, but I notice nothing._

She decided to check on the room that Charmander had occupied not too long ago just to make sure.

_Star, I feel something really bad in the air. I think that whatever is going on, you should do so quickly._

One good thing about the house that they lived in, was that each room was visible from the main living area. Some corners prevented every nook and cranny from being viewed but what was visible was remarkable. As she crossed the room, the foreboding grew stronger and stronger until she arrived in the bedroom that Charmander and Mudkip were living. She halted and looked around noticing that no one was there.

For five seconds, this fact was unclear to Star until she realized who was missing.

_Loriana, did you notice anyone other then Charmander leave?_

The latias burst into the room, panic coursing through her entire body, tears in her eyes. "No, I never noticed anything! I was so worried over Mo, that I neglected to pay further attention." In her fear, she spoke out-loud. While she had been talking, her eyes scanned the room and then Star's eyes met hers and one name appeared on each of their minds at the exact same moment.

Mudkip!

Star freaked, running back the way she had come with Loriana fast on her heals as they searched the entire house. Mudkip wasn't anywhere on site and Star's heart beat faster in fear as she came to terms with this. Instantly another revelation occurred to her. Charmander's violent reaction in a silent room with minimal noise would have only occurred if he had heard something after all.

Seeing as how there was nothing else to frighten someone so bad as the demon who had initially haunted her she quickly realized what must have happened.

_Loriana, I think Charmander heard that demon thing. He reacted so violently, I pondered at it for awhile and never figured it out till now. If that is the case, then they are in very bad danger. I have to stop this thing from rising at all cost. _

_If that is the case then please let me come too! I need to help protect Charmander!_

Loriana made as if to follow behind Star but instantly the small Chikorita blocked her path. This left the older very confused and she tilted her head. _Why are you stopping me from assisting? I need to help; please don't hinder me from joining you for I am just as involved in this as you are!_

Star lead Loriana to a couch and when they were seated Star told Loriana,_ I need to finish this on my own and make sure that nothing else goes wrong. I will hate myself if things go further out of control. Besides you need to stay and watch for Morgana to wake up. I don't want to lose you. I never forgot your kindness and all that you have done for me. I don't remember much from where I came from or why I was walking down that road in the first place, but if I wasn't found there by you, I would never have known true happiness. _

_Loriana, you are a true gift to the world and if this all works out, we will relax and enjoy ourselves. Stay safe Loriana! _Star gave a stunned Loriana a deep and powerful hug nuzzling her briefly and before any more words could be exchanged, she ran out of the door and into the rain.

She sat there stunned for a long moment undecided on what to do next. Those exact words had been uttered by Nightshade and she sat stunned in the silence of the rain listening to it drum outside. Was any of it coincidence or did Star simply have that opinion?

Her eyes focused on Morgana and she moaned in sad regret as she fluttered over to her as of yet lifeless friend. "Everything is falling apart around me. I have been involved indirectly with murder, those I care about are in mind numbing danger, I have the potential to be trialed along with them if caught, and I met a Dragonite that invokes unknown and conflicting emotions in me" She sighed in what she realized to be an emotion she couldn't identify.

Again Morgana filled her vision and she wrapped her wings around Morgana's body and rested her head on top of her friend's chest. "Oh Morgana, we are in so much trouble aren't we? I care for you a lot and one part of me wishes this never happened and we were just together and living happily somewhere."

She paused thinking of Star and Charmander and Nightshade and all of the Pokemon that gave her a reason to be happy. She had felt feelings she loved, and cared for others the way she had always wanted to. She thought of Star who could very well go to her death. She worried over the Chikorita who initially started this entire thing in retrospect. Her opinion of her didn't wavier in the slightest.

She closed her eyes, squeezing Morgana's body in a tight squeeze. "Would I do everything I experienced over again? I don't think I could do it any different then what I did. I enjoyed being reunited with Morgana, meeting Star and Nightshade and if having a happier life means I sacrifice Star and Nightshade, then what use is a happy ending?"

As soon as the words left he mouth, a rumbling seemed to occur shaking Loriana violently and knocking her to the ground. Morgana gave a loud gasp and sat up unexpectedly. All Loriana could do was stare in shock as Morgana flew over to her looking determined. "No time to explain about my revival sweet heart! Star is in terrible danger as well as the entire world as we know it. I need to hurry and find them but I have a feeling I will be late."

She leaned closer and spread her wings around Loriana and gave her a deep kiss, pushing against her and sending the older Pokemon reeling. Powerful emotion and things left unsaid were put into the kiss. All she could was sit there, too stunned to do much other that. "Stay safe Loriana for things are about to get intense!" Morgana gave one final look at her savior before zooming out the door. In a race against time for an indeterminable goal.

"Please hurry back to me safely for I can't bare to lose you or anyone else these days." There was not much time for any other thoughts as the door exploded off its hinges and several figures surrounded Loriana. All of them were of the Magnezone Police force and all of them were armed with a deadly looking electrical devices. Electricity cranked up to its highest setting was armed and they all surrounded her and pointed themselves at her.

"You are convicted of harboring a criminal and willingly ignoring turning them in. You willingly kept information from us and therefore will be brought in for a trial." Electricity sizzled and they inched closer attempting to stun her for an easy arrest.

They were a couple inches away from her when the explosion occurred...

To be concluded...

**I had intended this to be concluded in five chapters but I soon realized that I couldn't extend it to be that long so I instead plan to end it sooner. The next chapter is quite long and will be intense. If any part of this chapter is rushed or poor quality, a late hour and being tired are to blame. I got really tired during the later moments of this chapter. I decided to submit it now and hope it isn't horrible. Tomorrow I will finish it!**


End file.
